


Reforged Brotherhood

by KineticJellyfish



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Caretaking, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticJellyfish/pseuds/KineticJellyfish
Summary: Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger never really had a decent relationship growing up, one embracing responsibility and duty while the other found more pleasure in wild rebellion.When a maliciously orchestrated accident nearly takes Munkustrap's life, a guilt ridden Tugger takes it upon himself to care for him, and learns some secrets that bring him and Munkustrap closer together.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 92
Kudos: 246





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to the amazing encouragement from, not only my best friend, but the loving Cats community on Tumblr, I decided to pick back up writing after over a decade of putting it away.
> 
> This multichapter fic includes some personal head canons of mine and I would love any feedback on how to make it better!

One year. Almost to the day, to the minute. Every moment he obsessed on it, the image burned into his mind, causing rage to swell. His claws would unsheathe, a wicked yowl would erupt from his throat. Something around him would burn to ash, the target of his anger, but it did nothing to quell it.

Every moment since then, since he struck down the Guardian, since he terrorized the junkyard, since his fall inspired them to rise against him as one…

Another vicious cry, and the wardrobe to his left erupted in concentrated flame, his claws ripping into the burning wood, tearing it apart. He snarled at the pile of ash, his paws covered in its grey dust, and he focused his anger, focused his rage to a pinpoint, to a single face. The Guardian, the damned protector of the Junkyard, his Everlasting Cat forsaken brother.

For months he planned, harnessed his abilities, victim after victim he practiced on, strays he found of the strongest will, and he broke. Them. All. He twisted their minds, drove them mad with illusion and glamour, brought to their knees with their worst fears and their greatest desires. He destroyed them… And he would destroy him. He would not allow him to humiliate him again, no matter the cost.

***

Wet. That could be the only word used to describe the evening. Though The Rum Tum Tugger could surely come up with a few more, he was far too miserable to muster up the will power. His fluffy mane was heavy with moisture, no matter how much he licked and smoothed and dug his claws through the fur. It was irritating, cold, and pulled at his neck.

He hated days like this, the unexpected rain storms during the summer, taking away the warmth and ruining his sunning time. At least the rain had let up enough for him to relax out in the open, instead of cramped up in his den. As wet and miserable as it was, he didn’t think it fair to deny his adoring fans a view of himself, even if they themselves were curled up in their own dens.

He growled in discomfort and rolled on the crate he rested upon, combing through his fur again as he glanced around the center clearing of the Junkyard. There weren’t many out in such weather, a few kittens playing in the mud, a couple of older Queens and Toms watching over them. 

Alonzo sat on the large tire, keeping watch, his leg stretched out as the patched Tom groomed himself, equally as miserable in the rain. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus chased after each other over boxes and through the slats of an upturned bed frame, wet, muddy, and laughing. How they had any energy on this slag of a day Tugger had no idea. Electra and Etcetera were playing around with a bare thread spool, occasionally stealing glances Tugger's way. He gave them a wink when he caught their gaze and he had to laugh as they fell over themselves, typical kittens.

Movement from the top of the heap caught his eye. He looked up at a figure standing on top of a trashed buggy, silver fur glistening with water as he surveyed his surroundings with piercing green eyes.

Munkustrap, ever the stoic bore, he thought, always on patrol, never taking any time to relax. How did he even live?

He watched him for a moment, contemplating… Munk stood on twos, paws crossed over his chest, soaked to his skin in rain, dew drops hanging off his whiskers, though he seemed unbothered, keeping an ever-watchful eye on the entire Junkyard. The Guardian, Old Deuteronomy labelled him, Story Teller, protector of the Jellicle Tribe. Too much to ask of a single Tom if you asked his opinion, he surely could never live up to such fanciful titles, especially in this weather! In that way, Tugger could admit that he was perhaps a bit envious of his older brother. Envious of Munkustrap’s will, his hard work ethic, the complete opposite of his own will of lazing about on any warm surface he could sink down onto.

The silver Tom looked down, and their eyes met. Tugger gave him a smarmy grin and an exaggerated salute. He spotted a smile on Munkustrap’s face as he nodded to him politely, acknowledging his presence. At least he wasn’t too good to recognize the commoners, Tugger mused playfully.

Munkustrap suddenly twitched, his ears perked, and he looked away to the south of the junkyard. Tugger sat up, his hackles raising up at the sudden alarm from his brother. Munkustrap glanced down, briefly meeting his eyes again. They needed no words; his body language was enough to make his intentions clear. He tilted his head, gesturing to the kittens in the clearing, and he took off at a run, disappearing over the pile of scrap metal. Tugger let out a sharp whistle at Alonzo, the black and white Tom stopping mid lick, his tongue hanging out as he looked up. “Something up?”

Tugger jumped down from his crate, gesturing for him to come closer, keeping his voice low so the kittens wouldn’t be alarmed. “Straps thinks he’s seen something. Could be nothing, but you know he doesn’t like taking chances. Keep the kittens occupied, I’m following after, make sure he doesn’t get himself into trouble.”

Alonzo huffed at him, “Alone? Someone should go with you, what if there’s actually trouble?”

Tugger grinned at him, shaking his mane, droplets of water falling off, “This is me you’re talking about, Lonzi! Relax! Besides, it’s not like Straps can’t handle himself. I probably won’t have to lift a paw!”

He didn’t wait for Alonzo’s protest; he just took off running after the silver tabby. It was probably nothing, who would even think about doing anything in this rain? So close to the Jellicle ball? They haven’t heard hide nor hair of Macavity in nearly a year after they so thoroughly trounced him at the previous Ball. Tugger wasn’t worried at all.

***

Munkustrap quietly slinked down a pipe, staying low to the ground as he approached the southern fence that separated the Junkyard from the highway. His eyes were wide as he took in his surroundings, scanning every shadow, every hiding spot, his tongue out to taste the air in search of any foreign scents. He swore he spotted something, a flitting form that had darted away, a flash of dark fur as they disappeared behind a pile of old wood, and a faint laugh.

A laugh he heard again, causing him to straighten, his ears pricking up. It was almost…musical. The laughter brought a warmth to his chest that he couldn’t explain, it was almost like it was calling, beckoning him closer.

As he moved closer to the fence, a wall of scent hit him, a sudden, sweet, overwhelming smell. It made him sneeze, his paw swiping at the air as he reeled back from it. He felt his heart flutter at the scent, chest growing warm as a strange feeling of calm shrouded his mind. It was like warm spring blooms after a long winter. It was intoxicating, like he had been dosed with a heavy amount of catnip. It drew him in, peering through a hole in the fence, the other side dark and damp.

He heard it again, the sound of gentle giggling echoing in his ears. He was alarmed, he wanted to turn away, nothing about this felt right, but it was so familiar, so heavenly. His body almost seemed to move of its' own accord, ducking down through the hole, leaving the Junkyard.

What he found before him was…startling.

A vast, wide open meadow, green, alive, darted here and there with colorful flowers, like a blanket of jewels. The sun had seemed to suddenly appear, warming his wet fur, chasing away the cold. The mud had been replaced with soft grass under his paws, the dampness disappeared, the shiver in the air now a gentle heat. That laugh again and he twisted, searching off in the distance of the meadow. There… in the long grass, he spotted her. Her golden coat glittered in the setting sun, her scent catching on the flowers as she danced and laughed. “Demeter..?”

She caught his eyes, bright amber staring deep into green. She beckoned him closer, letting out another crystalline laugh, her tail swishing as she sauntered and danced away. 

This wasn’t right, something seemed wrong, off. This meadow, had it always been here? He shook his head, moving to turn away, but the scent hit him again. He breathed it in, eyes almost rolling back, letting it wash over him. He felt light, full of energy, his muscles ached to move, to dance. It was too much of a temptation, he turned back and leapt off into the field, chasing after Demeter.

Her scent overwhelmed him, her gentle voice filling his mind. He bounded through the grass, feeling a thrill he hadn’t known for a long time, from his kittenhood. Running through the fields in summer, chasing birds, catching butterflies, rolling in the dust, batting at the fish in the streams, it was exhilarating. He couldn’t seem to help himself, he chased faster, the sun in his eyes, nearly blinding him. He came upon her, reaching for her, taking her paw into his, drawing her closer, playful, loving, her eyes full of sweetness.

Then…something changed. The warmth seemed to fade, the damp returned, and something screamed at him… “STRAPS! What are you doing!?”

Munkustrap froze at the sound of Tugger’s voice, the sun still in his eyes, shock rooting him to the spot as the field disappeared, Demeter vanishing in a wisp of grimy dust, the soft grass replaced by wet, oily asphalt. The sun suddenly split, forming two orbs of light directly in front of him. All he could manage was a soft gasp.

Sinister laughter filled his ears, along with the sound of screeching tires. His world exploded into a flash of pain and terror before silencing into nothing...


	2. Hurt and Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm so glad people are liking this so far, and it's only the first chapter! Well I got impatient so here you go, some closure on the cliffhanger from the last chapter.
> 
> Again, please feel free to leave any criticism on how to make this better! Like I said, this is my first fic in a decade and I want it to be the best it can be!

“Something’s wrong.” Alonzo was pacing back and forth, flexing his claws, swishing his tail in agitation. “They’ve been gone too long. Damn it, I should have just followed him!”

“It’s only been a few, Lad.” Skimbleshanks soothed, giving Alonzo a nudge with his shoulder as he came to stand by him. “Don’t go getting your knickers in a twist, they’ll be back soon. You heard Tugger, said it was probably nothing.”

“And you trust Tugger's judgement? I shouldn't have in the first place! Munk wouldn't have checked it out if it was nothing! Ugh, I'm gonna rip him a new one when he-“, He paused, going quiet as his ears twitched. "Do you hear that?"

Skimble perked his own ears, listening… He could hear muffled shouting in the distance, to the south. “That’s Tugger…”

Alonzo took off at a sprint, the old Railway cat right on his heels, the shouting could be heard more clearly the closer they got. Tugger was screaming, calling out for someone, anyone, as he pulled himself back through the fence, dragging behind him an equally screaming Munkustrap, both Toms were covered in mud, and copious amounts of blood.

“What’s all this shouting!?” Jennyanydots sounded sleepy, stumbling out of her den, very clearly annoyed. “Tugger! What’s-MERCIFUL HEAVISIDE!” She was suddenly wide awake, running to them both in an instant, “What happened!?”

Tugger was in too much of a panic to answer. He was clutching at Munkustrap, his grip like iron, wide, crazed eyes locked on him. It was like a hush had fallen over them, he couldn't hear Jenny shouting at him, pleading with him. The world had gone silent, his focus solely on his elder brother.

Alonzo crested the junkpile with Skimbleshanks and he froze, his eyes wide as he took in the two Toms. "Everlasting…"

Munkustrap was tucked underneath his brother, body missing large patches of fur, the skin underneath raw and oozing blood, or just gone, his left back leg torn to shreds, the broken bone visible through the caked blood and dirt. He screamed every time Tugger moved him, an unholy shriek that made everyone’s fur stand on end. “Tugger, please, give him here! I can’t help him unless you give him to me!” Jenny continued to plead with the catatonic Tom.

Coming back to his senses, Alonzo leaped down the trash heap, sliding to a stop beside the brothers, “Tugger! Let him go! Give him to Jenny!”

All Tugger could see were hands on his brother, HIS brother, his brother he needed to PROTECT. Tugger let out a terrible hiss and he bent low over Munkustrap, a snarl that sent the crowd around him reeling backwards in shock at the sudden outburst.

Skimbleshanks, however, wasn't fazed. He edged in closer, his voice low, calm. “It's alright...” He sidled up next to the younger Tom, his paws resting on Tugger's wrists, holding him gently, yet firmly. “It’s alright, Lad. No one’s going to hurt him. It’s alright...let go. You need to let him go.” Tugger’s fangs were bared, he was staring down at his own shaking paws, “Tugger, let him go, Lad… Let Jenny take care of him, it’s alright. We’ve got him.”

Tugger swallowed hard, his grip loosened, finally allowing Alonzo and Jenny to take Munkustrap away, the silver Tom letting out a horrific cry of pain.

He doubled over, retching as the panic became too much for him, his lunch of fish and cream projecting out of his stomach. Skimbleshanks kept by him, a calming presence. “That’s okay, Lad, let it up.” 

The screaming, the crying, it had brought nearly the entire Junkyard to the southern fence, all looking on in horror as their broken Guardian was taken into Jenny’s den, his cries muffled as they disappeared inside. Skimble guided Tugger to sit down, avoiding the vomit. “Easy now, son, easy. Can you tell me what happened?”

“The… The highway… Straps…” He could barely get the words out, could barely think.

Skimbleshanks kept a firm hold on him, “You’re in shock, Lad. Take a moment, breathe. Are you hurt?”

“TUGGER!” A black streak suddenly rushed up to him, coat sparkling with anxious energy, Mistoffelees nearly barreling into him in his haste to get to his mate. “Tugs! What happened!? You were screaming! Everlasting, you’re covered in blood!”

Tugger looked into the terrified eyes of his mate, he seemed calmer now, if not a bit dazed, the adrenaline was wearing off. “Misto…" He looked down at himself, his fur darkened and matted with dirt and blood. "No, no it’s not mine… It’s Straps…”

Mistoffelees’ ears pinned back, his eyes wide. "Oh Tugger…" he put his arms around the larger Tom, holding him close.

Tugger automatically returned the embrace, pressing his nose to his neck, breathing in his scent as he started to relax. “Let’s get you cleaned up, Son. Let Jenny work, Munk will be alright.”

They had never really had a great relationship, Skimbleshanks and Tugger. He always thought the younger Tom to be insufferable, a shameless playboy, no sense of responsibility or respect. Now though, seeing him in shock, covered in blood, shaking like a frightened kitten, he couldn’t help but remember just how young Tugger was, and how easily events like these could traumatize even the toughest of Cats. There would be time for talk later, for now both brothers needed tender care.

***

That day had become a blur of terror, anger, and confusion. The elder queens had done all they could, working tirelessly, feverishly, to help their fallen Guardian, but there was very little that they could do for him with their limited skills, the damage had been too great, too much. Even Mistoffelees, with his magic, couldn't repair shattered bones nor replace missing skin.

“He’s been sent home. To his human.” Jennyanydots had told them when pressed about it. “He’s in the Everlasting Cat’s hands now.” 

A day stretched into two, then four, eventually a week had passed and Munkustrap had yet to return to the Junkyard, nor had there been any news at all. The Jellicle ball that year was somber, no one clearly in the mood to rejoice or laugh, to go wild under the moon in song and dance while he was gone. The festivities tried to go on as normal, but it felt… Empty. It just wasn’t the same without him there, their Story Teller, their teacher, describing to the new kittens the history of the Ball, the Heaviside Layer, singing the praises of his fellow Jellicles in their hope to be the Jellicle Choice.

Alonzo had graciously tried to take over, to fill the gap that Munkustrap had left, but everyone agreed, it just wasn’t right. And when the Ball ended, the Jellicle Choice made, not even Old Deuteronomy had returned to his small village, trying to offer some comfort to his Tribe in this dark time.

Rum Tum Tugger had recused himself, hiding in his den, huddled down into the blankets, not willing to face anyone. He had barely slept; food just couldn’t seem to settle into his stomach. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see it.

The moment he had watched Munkustrap freeze, stare at nothing, a horrible stinging metal tang in the air, like copper, the moment he watched him dance and spring through the trees and mud, like he was following something that only he could see, the moment he watched him dart out into the road, reaching… and the moment the tire of the car struck him, dragging him under... The horrible sounds he made as Tugger reached him, trying to gather him up, help him in his panic, protect him.

There had been blood everywhere…

Tugger snarled and shook himself, banishing the memory as he rolled over, stuffing his head further into his pillows, claws viciously digging holes into his bedding. It was like it was burned behind his eyelids, into his brain. It wouldn’t go away. He was there, he had been RIGHT THERE. He had followed after Munkustrap, he had watched him run off into the woods, watched him approach the highway, why didn’t he chase faster? Why hadn’t he done MORE!?

He felt something, the blanket shifting around his hips, a gentle tingling smell filling his nose, his fur standing on end, the all too familiar feeling of electricity as a warmth pressed down on his back. Only he could be so bold.

“You know I don’t care for cuddling…” The words came out harsher than he meant them to.

“No, I know… But it seems like you needed it.” Mistoffelees’ gentle purr crooned in his ear, giving it an affectionate lick as the tuxedo cat kneaded at Tugger’s back, easing his tense muscles. “You haven’t been out of your den in days. Everyone’s getting worried, Old Deuteronomy is worried. I’m worried…”

The larger cat growled, but he didn’t rise, letting those gentle paws work at his body, letting him comfort him. “I’m fine… Alright? I’m fine. Just tired… after all this.”

“Don’t lie to me, please, not me. I can feel it, they all can. You’re hurting.” Misto guided Tugger to roll over, laying on top of him, his gentle weight a comforting presence. "Talk to me, please. Tell me what you're feeling right now."

"I… I don't know…" But he did know, and he couldn't keep it contained in the presence of his mate. "Everlasting, I was right there, Misto… Right there. I didn’t stop it, I could have…” Tugger took in a shaky breath, holding in the raw emotion that threatened to spill out. He let out enough tears over this, he was too tired to give more.

Mistoffelees pressed down on top of him, trying to offer as much comfort as he could, “Listen… I know you think it’s your fault, but- ah!” He pressed his paw to Tugger’s lips, silencing him before he could get a word in to argue. “Hear me, Tugs. It’s easy to blame yourself after everything is said and done. Rationalizing what we would have done, should have done, when there wasn’t truly anything we COULD have done. It was an accident, you didn't know it was going to happen.”

The Maine Coon was quiet for a moment, bringing his hands up to his companion’s sides, pulling him closer, burying his face into the soft fluff on his chest, taking in his minty scent. He was right, he was always right, but there was a nagging feeling that just didn’t seem to want to go away. A feeling that this shouldn't have happened in the first place.

What had happened was so uncharacteristic of the stoic tabby, unexpected. For Munkustrap to just run like that, with reckless abandon, no thought for safety. To just be so blind… he didn’t know WHAT to think. What could have possibly been going through Munkustrap’s mind when he sprinted into the highway? What did he see? Who was he chasing? There were so many nagging questions. 

He needed answers, and there was only one Cat that could give them to him. He could only hope he was up for talking.


	3. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited... And it feels so good...
> 
> In which Tugger breaks some unwritten social rules, and learns some secrets close to Munkustrap's heart.
> 
> This chapter contains a personal head canon of mine, that Jellicle homes are very private, and only those invited can see them. Tugger dun care.
> 
> I also uck at scene placement, so nothing is accurate geographically.
> 
> Again, any criticism is welcome and appreciated!

Tugger hated the city, despised it. It stank, the grit of the sidewalk stuck between his toes and to his mane, and it was crowded, too crowded. So many stamping feet of humans going about their evenings, walking their Pollicles, returning home from their jobs or with their shopping. Curious and loud creatures they were… Times like this made Tugger grateful for the quiet home his own human provided for him, allowing him to come and go as he pleased, not tied down.

Munkustrap’s home was nestled in a small neighborhood near the park, tucked out of the way, a little quieter than the busy hustle and bustle of the main road. It was relatively close to the Junkyard, but just far enough away to provide comfortable privacy when he needed time away.

That’s what this should be, private. Jellicles just didn’t visit each other’s homes. Dens in the Junkyard were a different story, it was a common place, where all Jellicle cats could congregate, make a little space of their own to sleep, share if they so chose with friends and family. The only ones invited to private homes were mates or offspring, but as far as Tugger was aware, not even Demeter herself had visited Munkustrap’s home.

The third house on the right, with the herb garden in the front. A quaint little two story house made of wood and brick; windows high on the walls. Tugger knew it well, he had followed Munkustrap home many times, his curiosity having gotten the better of him on one or two or ten occasions. But this time, it would be the first time he actually looked in.

Staying out of sight, he crept up the porch, gathering his legs under him and leaping up onto the bench swing that hung from the awning, using it as a springboard to make it to the window. He hesitated briefly as he held onto the sill, suddenly unsure if he wanted to see what he was expecting. The feeling lasted only a second. He shook himself, letting out a shaky sigh as he hauled himself up to look through into the house, he needed answers.

He had a clear view of the sitting room from his vantage point, elegant furniture sat around a crackling fireplace, casting a warm glow across the room, lighting up towering bookcases and a writing desk strewn with papers, calligraphy pens, and a typewriter. As he laid his eyes upon the hearth, his chest tightened hard.

A cushion laid upon the exposed brick, near the grate. Strewn out over that cushion lay Munkustrap, still and quiet, thick, bright blue bandages coiled firmly around his left back leg, immobilizing it, his silver fur shaved, revealing stitching on his chest and back, holding his wounds together, lighter dressings coiled around his stomach and hips. He looked so broken, laying there silently, taking in painful breaths.

It was unnerving, wrong, to see the great Guardian of the Jellicles reduced to this, to see his BROTHER like this. Tugger did have to admit though, he looked better than that day, the blood was gone, his fur was clean, if not disheveled, he looked thin, but not overly so. It was a welcome relief.

He heard the front door open and he ducked down out of sight against the window, his ears flattening against his skull. A man stepped out, holding a briefcase, dressed in a black raincoat. “Well, it seems we have a miracle on our hands, Miss. To be honest, I thought he wasn’t going to make it for a while there. He’s become the talk of the vet office.”

Tugger growled softly, staying low as another human stepped outside with him. A young woman, brunette hair pulled back in a bun, rimless glasses resting on her nose. “I didn’t doubt him for a second. He has a fighting spirit. Thank you for checking up on him, I greatly appreciate it.”

“Remember, change his dressings every few days, if he gets any worse, call me immediately, but it looks like with some rest and relaxation he should make a full recovery. My only worry is that leg of his, keep an eye on it, and make sure he doesn’t move around too much, give it time to set.”

“Of course. Thank you again! Good night, Doctor.”

The man stepped away down the porch as the door closed, the woman disappearing inside. Tugger turned back to the window, watching as she came back into view in the sitting room a few moments later, carrying a towel as she got down on her knees next to Munkustrap. “James… Hey there, sweet pea, you awake?”

James?

Oh… 

His Familial Name… Tugger had never heard it before. 

A sudden, sad thought came to his mind, just how little he actually knew about his older brother. Their interactions had always been short, curt, most often to Munkustrap’s irritation, though Tugger knew he could be quite annoying at times.

“James, come on, sweet pea…” The human’s voice crooned at Munkustrap as he lifted his head, his paws flexing, “Good lad…” She carefully put her hands under him, lifting up his backside, earning herself a weak hiss, one that made Tugger flinch, though the Guardian made no move to bite or scratch. “I know… There’s a good lad… It still hurts, doesn’t it?”

She had slipped the towel down underneath his hips, taking a tissue from a stand by the armchair, and lifted his tail.

Oh dear…

Tugger turned away, swallowing hard, trying to give his brother some shred of dignity as his human emptied him like a Queen would her newborn kitten. He couldn’t even relieve himself on his own, even after a week?

He counted to ten in his head, then glanced back, the woman had bunched up the towel, putting it to the side, and picked up a bowl from the stand, filled with soft food mixed with water. “Can you eat, sweet pea? I know it’s hard, but just a little…”

She sat cross legged next him, using a baby spoon to mix the food, scooping it up and holding it in front of his mouth. His tongue weakly lapped at it, a little at a time. Her other hand, gentle as can be, carefully stroked at his shoulders as he ate. Tugger could see him tremble under her touch, but whether it was in delight or pain was hard to tell. “Good lad… Good… Doing much better, huh? Vet said one month, okay? One month and that ghastly thing can come off. You’ll be chasing the birds in the garden again before you know it!”

Tugger would have laughed if it were under any other circumstance. His older brother, the Guardian, being treated like a whimpering kitten by this human female, pampered and preened, spoiled, but all he felt was warmth and gratitude. If it weren’t for her, Munkustrap might not have made it. He didn’t even want to think about that.

She leaned down as Munkustrap finished his meal, gently wiping his face with another tissue. “Get some sleep, sweet pea… I’ll check on you later, okay?” 

Another stroke of his shoulders, his chin, and she stood, walking out of the room and closing the door. Now was his chance. He planted his feet on the sill, hooked his paws underneath the window, and pulled as hard as he could, grunting with the strain as the window slowly moved, shifting upward with a soft scrape. He slipped inside, shaking the damp from his fur as he jumped down, landing with a thud on the coffee table.

A quiet hiss greeted him, Munkustrap flexing his claws, his entire body tensing hard, suddenly aware that he was no longer alone, his Guardian instincts kicking into gear even in his weakened state. “Whoa there, Straps, relax. Who do you think you’re gonna fight like that?”

A pause, claws sheathed, and the silver tabby lifted his head, green eyes dull as he looked properly at his visitor. “…Tugger?”

“The one and only. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He crawled in closer to the cushion, settling down to sit as he drew up beside his brother. “Damn, Straps. Nice digs. Seriously, who would have thought someone like you would land a place like this? Puts my human’s cottage to shame!”

Munkustrap snorted, drawing in a soft, pained breath, resting his head back onto the cushion. “What are you doing here..? It's just... Unexpected." If Munk was uncomfortable with this sudden visit he didn't show it, openly at least.

“I was... WE, we were worried, alright?” His eyes kept looking over his brother’s body, staring at the patches of missing fur, at the jagged stitching, the light bandages covering his missing skin, and the thick, blue cast that covered his back leg, forcing it stretched out while his other limbs were curled in close to his body. It was so out of place; it was almost comical. “Been a week, no one’s seen hide nor hair of you. Everyone’s worried, Old Deuteronomy especially. He hasn’t left the Junkyard since the end of the ball last week.”

He flinched as Munkustrap shifted, hissing in pain, reaching out a paw to gently help ease his brother into a more comfortable position. “Has he..? I’m sorry… I should have found a way to send word... Thank you… for your concern…”

“Don’t mention it. I mean it, ever. How are you feeling, anyway? You look better, really… Sort of.” Tugger slid his claws through Munkustrap’s fur, working out a few tangles, smoothing out the mats. Munkustrap was about to speak again, but the sound of footsteps outside the door to the sitting room caused Tugger to dart away, scrambling under the sofa as the human came back in. She seemed to be rushing, having her coat in her hands, searching for her keys.

“Sweet pea, my boss called and I need to head to the theater for a little while, okay?” She knelt down next to him, giving his head another gentle scratch. “Don’t move okay? I’ll be cross if I find you not in this spot when I come home.”

He answered her with a quiet purr and an affectionate rub of his head against her hand before she rushed out again, leaving the sitting room door ajar. Tugger peeked out from under the sofa, quirking his head at his brother. “…Piece of work she is.”

“She means well, she just works hard…” The Guardian let out a quiet sigh as he sank down into the soft cushion, relaxing again. Tugger crept back out, sitting down next to him and crossing his legs. “Hey, Straps… ah… Is there anything I can do for you..?”

Munkustrap’s ears twitched, his eyes fluttered closed, his tail shifted gingerly to the side as he carefully started to roll. “…Actually… Can you help me onto my other side? Help me face the fire… I’m getting chilled.”

Tugger was up in an instant, moving in closer and helping support Munkustrap's body as he slowly rolled over, reaching his back, his casted leg awkwardly splaying to the side and caused him to let out a sudden cry of pain. Tugger flinched back, the sound making his paws shake. “Sorry!! Sorry!”

“No it’s…it’s okay… Everlasting Cat… This damned leg…” Tugger cradled him as they got him onto his other side, shoving down his thoughts, his memories, of that night, and how Munkustrap had made that same noise when Tugger had finally reached him in the street. “How bad is it?”

“It looks worse than it is…” He tried to get comfortable again, trembling as his leg throbbed, “Feels worse too, but it’s just broken… Two places the vet said, it’ll heal…”

Tugger’s ears pinned back, his fluffy tail swishing in agitation. He couldn’t understand how Munkustrap was so calm about this whole situation. He had nearly been killed for Cat’s sake! “Only two places? Oh yeah, that’s not bad at all, is it?”

“Tugger…” Munkustrap tried to cut him off, to speak, but Tugger kept going, he couldn’t stop as his emotions spilled out, standing up and pacing around the spacious sitting room. “You were CRUSHED by a CAR, Munkustrap! What the hell were you thinking!? We almost lost you! Do you even KNOW how worried everyone was!? Still are!? How worried I was!?"

He stood there, bristling as he stared at Munkustrap, who had a look of infinite patience on his face. “…Feel better?”

Tugger growled and sat himself down on the floor, it was hard to stay angry with the sorry state his brother was in. “Not really.”

“Listen…” Munkustrap reached out a paw to him, Tugger moving in closer and taking it in his own, "It’s just a waste of energy for me to fret about this. I’m alright, I’ll be alright. I’m here, I’m alive… It will take some time, but I’ll heal, and then I’ll be back, I promise.”

“It’s not even that, Straps. This shouldn't have happened at all. What happened?”

Munkustrap suddenly fell quiet, drawing away from his brother. He had started trembling again, his ears pinning, “Not now…”

“Straps-“

“Please, Tugger… Please…” The desperation in his voice took Tugger aback, “I don’t want to think about it right now…"

He sighed, shaking his head as he moved in closer, climbing onto the cushion and pressing up against his back. “What are you-?”

“You said you were cold, yeah? Well, have no fear, Ol’ Rum Tum Tugger is here, feline space heater.” He put his arm around his brother as he laid down, getting comfortable. “Lean back…” He pulled Munkustrap against his front, getting him to rest his full weight on him. His trembling seemed to stop, his body going limp as he relaxed completely. “I thought you didn’t like cuddling…”

“Yeah, well, you seemed like you needed it.” Mistoffelees was rubbing off on him. “Get some sleep, alright? I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

He felt like a kitten again, huddling down into a pile of fur and warmth to sleep in safety under their late mother. When had they stopped doing this? Stopped being brothers and became simply tribe mates? This felt almost nice… Like old times.

Tugger looked down at Munkustrap, watching him let out a deep sigh, wincing as his breath caught in his chest, eventually drifting off to sleep, detecting a faint purr from him. He rested his chin on Munk's head, feeling more relaxed than HE had been for the past few days. He let out a silent huff, more exhausted than he realized, and drifted off himself, there would be time to talk later.


	4. The Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I'm not sure how to make it better, so I'm not going to keep messing around with it.
> 
> In which Tugger finally finds out what happened to his brother. And comforting words are exchanged.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome!

_He ran, as fast as his feet could carry him, sprinting through the rain and mud, dodging over roots and puddles as he chased the silver streak in front of him. “Straps!”_

_But he ran on, not hearing him, a metallic stink in the air hanging about them, the smell of exhaust and tar. “Straps! Stop!”_

_Munkustrap never stopped, never slowed, in fact he almost seemed to be dancing as he flew out into the road, pausing to reach out to some invisible thing. “STRAPS! What are you doing!?”_

_He reached the street just as the car screeched to a halt, “MUNKUSTRAP!”_

***

Tugger awoke with a start, his tail flicking as he opened his eyes, steadying his breathing. He flexed his paw, feeling soft, shaved fur, his nose filling with a warm, ashy scent, and he slowly relaxed with a quiet sigh. He was still there, still alive. The same damn dream kept repeating itself every time he closed his eyes, over and over, and every time it ended before he could reach his brother, as he disappeared under the tire of the car. Tugger hadn't had a decent sleep since the accident happened.

He lifted his head away from the cushion, peering down at Munkustrap. He was still asleep, his face relaxed, devoid of pain. He had rolled to face him some time during their nap, Munkustrap’s nose pressed into his mane. He watched him breathe for a moment, each intake of breath seemed to pause just before it was deep enough and exhaled with a soft wheeze. Tugger briefly wondered if Munk had cracked a few ribs as well when he was struck.

He untangled himself as carefully as he could, easing Munkustrap back onto the cushion, leaving him to sleep. His nap couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours, it was still dark out and the human had yet to return, her coat was still gone.

He trudged over to the food bowl she left out and took a sniff of it, making a face. Watered down wet food, yum. He was starting to feel his hunger now, the last week taking their toll. Perhaps it would be a good time to explore this house, look for some food, something better than this slop. Quiet as a shadow, he slipped out into the hallway beyond the sitting room, a plush runner spanning from one end of the hall to the other.

So this was Munkustrap's home, his sanctuary away from the Junkyard. It was so… orderly. The furniture here matched the ones in the sitting room, made of dark wood with elegant etchings, red linens laid over the tops, covered in vases, candles, and more books, so many books, the smell of musty paper permeated everything, with undertones of damp mildew and mothballs that wafted up from the basement. He bypassed the staircase to the second level, sniffing at the air. There, the kitchen… Tugger's stomach complained at him as he trotted inside. It was time to see what this human offered in her cupboards.

***

After a brief time, Tugger came back into the sitting room, picking his teeth, hunger satisfied. Honestly, what kind of human doesn’t lock up their pantry? Or even put their pate on a higher shelf? She had been asking for it to be eaten.

He narrowed his eyes as he stopped in the doorway, arms crossing over his chest. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

Munkustrap was awake, frozen at the sound of Tugger's voice, his body on the ground, half way between his cushion and his water dish. He looked like he had just been caught swiping the goldfish from the bowl. He turned his head back towards Tugger, a sheepish look on his face, tail tucked low, "I was thirsty... I thought you had left...”

“Didn’t I tell you I wasn’t going anywhere? Do you have that little faith in your brother? Back into bed with you. Jellicles heal fast, but not that fast. I'll get it for you.” Sometimes it just irritated Tugger just how independant his brother insisted on being. 

Munkustrap’s ears pinned back, letting out a soft growl as he slowly made his way back toward the cushion, dragging himself along on his hip, eyes full of pain. “I’m restless… You have no idea how much it aches when the Jellicle moon is shining on you and you can’t move. I thought I was going to go mad…”

“Well, if it helps, no one really felt like dancing, or singing. It just wasn’t the same without you.” Tugger sighed, marching over and kneeling down next to him, guiding Munkustrap’s arms around his shoulders, and lifting his brother up into his arms as carefully as he could. Munkustrap gasped in pain, and Tugger could feel his claws dig briefly into his neck, but he didn't offer any protest. Tugger carried him back to the cushion, easing him back down, resting him onto his back as he went to retrieve the dish. “We all missed our favorite Story Teller. Alonzo tried, but he just doesn’t live up to your hype.”

“I’m flattered…” Munkustrap let out a soft breath as he got comfortable again, gratefully accepting the water and taking a long drink from it. “You know...I do appreciate you coming to check on me, but you really shouldn't feel obligated to stay here…” He turned his tired eyes to Tugger, “I’m sure you have better things to do, your human to see, Mistoffelees to attend to, you must be bored… I know it's not terribly exciting watching me lay about on my back all day...”

Tugger pinned his ears back, letting out an offended growl. It was hard to tell if Munkustrap was being genuinely concerned for him, or was giving a subtle hint that he wanted Tugger to leave. "Yeah, I don’t HAVE to be, but I’m here aren’t I? The only one that could be bothered to come. The others are "too polite" to come visit themselves.” He spat out, “Not knowing when you were coming back, IF you were coming back.” Tugger plopped himself down angrily next to Munkustrap, crossing his arms. “I mean, I’ve been the ONLY one that’s been there! Chasing after you into the street, dragging you back-“

“Tugger-”

“-coming here, making sure you were actually alive, no thanks to anyone else!”

“Tugger!”

He paused, looking down at the silver tabby, hearing the tension in his voice. “What!?”

Munkustrap had suddenly shrunk in on himself, “You were there?” 

Tugger had gone quiet, any anger he had vanished at the sight of how…afraid his brother suddenly was. Munkustrap had never shown fear before, at least never that Tugger had ever seen. It was jarring, and Tugger found his heart aching at the sight of it. “Yeah… Yeah, I was there, Straps. I watched you run into the highway, I called after you, you don’t remember?”

Munkustrap looked down at himself, at the bright blue cast that encircled his leg, his eyes were distant as he crossed his paws over his chest, “I don't remember much… after…" He shivered, quickly changing the subject. "Did you…see anything strange that day? Anyone? Or…smell anything?”

“What, besides you? Dancing out in the rain like an idiot before running in front of a car?” Tugger snorted at him, confused at such a question. “I didn't see anyone, and all I smelled was this metal stink in the air, but it was from the highway. Why?” Tugger could see the apprehension on Munkustrap's face as he moved in closer. “Straps, what happened? What’s got you so spooked?”

It took Munkustrap a long time to respond, his eyes on the fireplace, trying to find the right words to explain it. “That day, when I went to the fence, I smelled something strong, sweet. It made me dizzy, it made me feel…something I hadn’t felt in a very long time. Like I was a kitten again, euphoric, full of energy… And when I went beyond the fence, it…it had changed. It was a vast meadow… It... Everlasting, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then I saw her...Demeter, running away from me, begging me to chase her.”

Tugger's eyes narrowed at his words, his fur standing on end as he listened to Munk’s explanation. A meadow? A strong, sweet scent? Had they run through the same muddy plain? Had they seen the same thing? “How is that possible? Demeter was home that day, she wasn’t even in the Junkyard, and I certainly didn’t see her as I ran after you.”

“I know. Thinking back now, it makes no sense. But it was real, Tugger, I know it was real, I saw it… I could smell it. I swear to you, on the Everlasting Cat, it was real.”

He believed him. He seemed so certain in his convictions how could Tugger not believe him? What he was saying was making sense, it explained his behavior, his lack of caution, how he didn't see the car coming straight for him in the road. But how was such a thing possible? A hallucination could certainly seem real, but Munkustrap had never even hinted that he ever experienced such things before. So many questions left unanswered. “Well, whatever it was, whatever happened, I'm just glad it's over.”

Munkustrap looked almost...surprised at him, “I would have thought you’d be more curious about it...”

Tugger snorted, crossing his arms as he looked away. Honestly, he was just as surprised. He thought he would be as well, but right now? It just didn’t seem important, not in the grand scheme of things. “I would, normally, but...I don’t know. Maybe another time I’ll worry about it. For now I’m just glad you’re still here, that you’re okay. I…” He growled, “We...We all thought we were going to lose you, Straps.”

“I’m sorry…” Munkustrap spoke gently, he knew what Tugger meant, of course he knew. “But I’m here… I’m still here. I’ll be alright.”

It marveled Tugger how Munkustrap, injured, exhausted, having been so close to death just a few days ago, was still trying to be the reassuring, comforting leader that he was, even when HE was the one in need of comfort.

Silence stretched out between them. For once, Tugger seemed lost for words, he didn’t know what to say, what to do. It was all starting to catch up to him now, his breath shaking as he struggled to hold himself together.

As if sensing it, Munkustrap reached out, taking Tugger’s paw in his own and grasping it firmly. “I never got the chance to say... Thank you, Tugger."

“For..?”

“Saving my life.”

Tugger's breath caught in his chest, he swallowed hard and squeezed his paw in response, refusing to let his emotions get the better of him, not in front of Munk, not now.

“I need you to do me a favor…” Munkustrap looked up at him, into his eyes, giving him an encouraging smile. “Could you be the one to let the Tribe, let Old Deuteronomy, know how I’m faring? I’m not kicking you out.” He spoke quickly, seeing the look on his brother’s face. “You can come straight back if you want to… They just deserve to know… Please.”

A distraction, it was what he needed, a job to do, something to focus on, Munkustrap probably knew him better than he thought. He nodded, “Yeah… Yeah, sure. I can do that. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.”

It took actual effort to let Munkustrap's paw go, to force himself to get up and walk away from him and leap back up onto the coffee table, and from there to the windowsill. He paused, half way out the window, and glanced back at his brother.

Munkustrap offered him a reassuring smile, nodding gently at him. Tugger found himself returning that smile, turning away and jumping out the window, running off into the night.


	5. The Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Tugger has a conversation with his brother that leads to some insight and reminiscing about the past.
> 
> And some involuntary silliness from Munkustrap which leads into brotherly bonding time.
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome!

Over the next week or so, Tugger alternated his time between the Junkyard, his own home, and Munkustrap's home. He supplied regular updates to the Jellicles of Munk's condition, how he was doing, anything he needed, and though he had been heavily scolded for 'invading' Munkustrap's privacy (or rather, there had been a huge fight about it), he knew how grateful they were to hear the news that their Guardian would be alright.

Said silver tabby was doing infinitely better than he had been two weeks prior. He could sit up on his own, eat on his own, and even relieve himself on his own now, Tugger noted with amusement

His fur was regrowing, hiding the stitching that would leave some ugly scars on his chest and back, the missing skin beneath his bandages had scabbed over and was starting to heal, the only thing that remained was his broken leg.

Jellicles all had a touch of magic in them, especially direct descendants of Old Deuteronomy himself. That included the ability to heal faster than most other cats. What would have laid up a normal cat for months was taking Munkustrap half as long to recover from. It certainly didn't escape the notice of his human, but she just thought it to be a miracle. Perhaps she was right, in a way, it was.

Tugger had returned to the neighborhood from his split time at the Junkyard, laden with supplies from Jennyanydots in a bag strapped across his back. He climbed up onto the window sill again and peeked into the sitting room at the hearth.

Munkustrap's cushion was empty.

His fur stood up, his chest tightened hard. He looked behind him, double checking to see if the human was home, but her car was gone. He quickly got the window open and squeezed himself in, his ears tuning to the sounds of the house as he jumped down onto the coffee table. 

He let out his breath slowly as he relaxed. There was soft singing coming from underneath the sofa, sprinkled with giddy laughter and humming. Tugger got down low, looking underneath said furniture.

Munkustrap laid there on his stomach, lightly papping at the dust bunnies caught in the upholstery with his paws, singing to himself. His casted leg was stretched out behind him, sticking out from under the sofa. He had fresh bandages around his hips and stomach and part of his fur had been reshaved, the stitching in his wounds removed, leaving only the scars behind. When had his human taken him back to the vet? He had only been gone a day or so. "Straps?"

The Guardian paused, slowly rolling over to look at his visitor, and he let out a breathy laugh. "Well hello there, brother dear... Welcome back to my humble abode."

Tugger blinked at Munkustrap, highly confused, until he noticed his dilated eyes, how relaxed he seemed to be, and a huge grin spread across his face. "Hello there, Straps. Feeling good today?"

"Oh, so good Tugger... So _wonderfully _good." He let out a delighted sound as the larger cat took hold of his hips and gently pulled him out from under the sofa, mindful of his other bandages. "I can imagine. Vet gave you the good stuff, did they? You're flying higher than a kite."__

____

"If by good you mean amazing, then yes... Oh _yes_ ~!" He sung out that last word and dissolved into fits of laughter as Tugger helped him sit up.

____

"Alright, Straps, back into bed. You feel good now but you're going to feel like hell in a few hours." 

____

"Oh, Rum Tum Tugger, I just want to dance! Dance with me!" He tried to stand up, to spin, but Tugger was quicker, pulling Munkustrap up against his body before he could try and force himself to stand on his cast.

____

"No! No dancing! Back into bed before you hurt yourself!" He swept Munkustrap up into his arms, lifting him up against his chest and carrying him back to the fireplace. "I, good sir, can take myself back to bed! If there weren't little mice hiding under the sofa that needed hunting, I would be already!"

____

"There's no mice, Straps. Stop squirming." Tugger let out a laugh as he laid Munkustrap onto the cushion, placing him on his back. "Stay, like a good Jellicle Guardian, and get some sleep."

____

"Oooh... Sleep sounds lovely..." Munkustrap had locked his arms around Tugger's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Lay with me? Please, little brother?"

____

Tugger let out an exasperated sigh, but he carefully scooted in close, settling down on the cushion beside him. "There. Is that better?"

____

"Much..." Munkustrap nuzzled his face into Tugger's mane, breathing in deep and relaxing. "So warm..."

_____ _

_He's high, Tugger, he's just high. He's not going to remember this, don't make a big deal out of it._

_____ _

But Tugger couldn't help but remember a time when they were kittens, in their mother's den, how Munkustrap always slept with his head underneath Tugger's, or under their mother's belly, and it drew a pleasant, nostalgic smile from him. It felt... Nice.

_____ _

He started to purr, loud and deep in his chest. Munkustrap answered with his own soft purr, lightly kneading on him until the drug he was under the influence of lulled him into unconsciousness. He was going to have the hangover of the century when he woke up, but, for now, Tugger could enjoy this while it lasted.

_____ _

***

_____ _

Tugger had moved himself onto the sofa after a few hours, leaving Munkustrap to sleep. He had gotten bored and gone nosing through the bookcases, and was now thoroughly enjoying himself with his find, the human's stash of old magazines titled "Fur & Feather". He had one spread open on the cushions, open to a page with a pedigree Persian queen and he purred. "Ohh, my fair lady... Quite nice..."

_____ _

He flipped to another page, trilling as he laid his eyes over a lovely looking, sleek, black Bombay Tom, stretched out on his side, and suddenly he was yearning for his own den, and Mistoffelees... Stretched out... Ready for him...

_____ _

A noise, Tugger jumped, quickly closing the magazine and shoving it away with his foot. Munkustrap was awake, leaning over the cushion and retching hard, his shoulders hunched. Ah, there was the downside to such a delightful drug.

_____ _

Tugger slid off the sofa and over to the fireplace, pushing the water dish closer and shoving a towel under Munkustrap's mouth, courtesy of Jenny. "Hork it all up if you have to."

_____ _

He didn't need permission, what little breakfast Munkustrap had that morning shot back up and into the towel, followed by a hard cough and a miserable groan from the Guardian.

_____ _

"Better?" Tugger's paw slid between his shoulders as he folded over the towel and pushed it away, replacing it with the water dish.

_____ _

"No..." Came the weak reply from Munkustrap as he slowly sipped at the cool water. "My stomach is in knots... The room is spinning..."

_____ _

"Yeah, it's a hell of a high, that stuff, then it's a hell of a crash and burn. Jenny sent over a bunch of stuff with me, let me see if she had anything for this." Tugger moved off to the bag he brought, digging through it and pulling out various jars, blankets, rags, until he found what he was looking for, a glass bottle filled with flakes of some herb he couldn't identify. He was no healer, but it said "for nausea" on the label. Good enough for him.

_____ _

Munkustrap had lain back on the cushion, covering his eyes with a paw as Tugger pushed the metal grate to the side and went about the daunting task of making tea with the herbs in the fireplace. "When did you get here..?"

_____ _

"Several hours ago." Tugger prodded at the hot remnant embers, heating up the water and steeping the herbs. "Caught you under the sofa singing to yourself."

_____ _

"Oh, Everlasting... I am so sorry..."

_____ _

Tugger laughed as he brought over a little cup of steaming tea, handing it to his brother to drink. "No big deal, I’ve had that stuff before, even the most regal of Cats can turn into delightful idiots. Here you are, for your stomach."

_____ _

Munkustrap sat up, took it in his paws, and took a deep breath of it’s scent, making a sound of delight as took a drink of it. "Tugger... What would I do without you?"

_____ _

"We already know the answer to that." He shrugged with a playful smirk, bunching up the towel Munkustrap was sick in and making a face at it as he tossed it in the human's paper rubbish bin.

_____ _

_You'd have died._ A little voice spoke in the back of his head, a voice he shook off.

_____ _

"How are things back at the Yard? The tribe? Is Old Deuteronomy..?"

_____ _

"Yeah, he's still in the Yard. He said he doesn't want to head back until YOU are back." Tugger plopped himself back down beside Munkustrap, "The rest of them are doing well, life's going on as normal. Alonzo's put himself in charge of the guards, the pretentious prick."

_____ _

Munk snorted and smiled, taking another sip of the warm tea, already feeling much better. "Hardly pretentious, he's more than capable of leading. I did make him my Second for a reason. I trust him with the Yard's safety."

_____ _

"Well besides him, I need to talk to you... About the conversation I had with Old Deuteronomy."

_____ _

Munkustrap went near rigid, the cup of tea against his lips, taking another slow sip. "You told him..."

_____ _

"Of course I told him. He's our leader, hell, he's our FATHER. He didn't just deserve to know, he might have been able to help too. You didn't think you could keep this from him, did you?"

_____ _

Munkustrap's tail curled around his body defensively, the tip twitching. "...No, perhaps not."

_____ _

"Whether it was from me or you, he would have known eventually."

_____ _

Munk turned to look at him, ears down. "I would have preferred it if it came from me..."

_____ _

Tugger's own ears went down in irritation, unconsciously baring his fangs, "Well, sorry to steal your thunder from you, but it just seemed more important he know sooner rather than later, especially from what you told me. Since we both know you don't have a history of seeing things that aren't there, he seems to think what happened to you was magical in nature."

_____ _

Munkustrap looked thoughtful, eyes half closed as he contemplated those words, glancing to the fireplace. "It would make sense, wouldn't it? Some kind of illusion, a trick."

_____ _

"The only question is how. Was it that cat you saw in the yard?"

_____ _

He shook his head, "No, I'm certain now that the cat I saw was Demeter, but not really Demeter... You know what I mean."

_____ _

Tugger's claws flexed, and the look in his eyes when he met Munkustrap's again was steely. "You don't think it was _him_ do you? I mean, it'd make sense, but he's been quiet for a year, even the twin terrors haven't seen much of him around the streets. Not since he attacked us at the last Ball."

_____ _

"...I don't know." Munk sighed softly, though the hesitation in his voice told Tugger all he needed to know. "I pray not, but it is a strong possibility. He is one of the rare few cats that has such magical abilities, and you and I both know Mistoffelees would never hurt another as I was with his power. Do you mind? If it's not too much trouble..." He held out his cup, smiling warmly as Tugger retrieved him some more tea. "Thank you..."

_____ _

"Straps... When did we stop doing this?"

_____ _

The question caught Munkustrap off guard, his head tilted curiously at the sudden change of conversation, "Doing... What?"

_____ _

"This." Tugger gestured vaguely around him. "Just, you know, hanging out like this? Having a conversation, taking care of each other, THIS."

_____ _

Munkustrap frowned at him, his ears had gone down again. "...Not since he left. We just...drifted apart, didn't we? You don’t still resent me for it...do you? For what had to be done..."

_____ _

Now it was Tugger's turn to go quiet and contemplate. Maybe, once upon a time, he would have said yes. But reflecting back on it, having matured enough to look at it objectively now? "No, I don't. He brought it on himself, as much as I was blinded by how much I cared about him. I came to realize that a while ago."

_____ _

Munk reached out, putting a gentle paw on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, reassurance for himself as much as it was for Tugger. "As was I... I don't think we've ever made a harder decision than we did that night."

_____ _

"Past is past, no use crying about it now." Tugger let out a heavy sigh, standing up on twos and stretching his shoulders. "I should probably be heading out. Will you be alright by yourself? I can stay the night if you need me to."

_____ _

Munkustrap shook his head, finishing off his second cup of tea. "I should be alright. Thank you, it would have been a miserable experience had you not been here to help me."

_____ _

Tugger shrugged, but he grinned at him, taking the cup back to return to Jenny. "Anytime, Straps. I'll see you later, I'm sure my old lady is wondering about me. Your human should be back soon."

_____ _

"...It's Emilienne."

_____ _

He paused as he went to pick up his bag, gazing back at Munkustrap. "What was that?"

_____ _

He returned his gaze, looking just a tad embarrassed, but there was a loving sparkle in his eyes, "Her name. It's Emilienne. Or Emily, for short, if you prefer..."

_____ _

...he nodded, giving him a warm smile. "Emily... I like it..." He was quiet for a moment, resting the bag across his back. "Rosaline."

_____ _

"...Your human?" Munkustrap looked shocked. "Tugger, you're under no obligation-"

_____ _

"No, no it's fine. I did kind of invade your home, learned some things I wasn't supposed to, even if it was just because I was worried. Only right I return the favor." He looked back, his trademark grin having returned. He felt...relieved. "It's fine, really."

_____ _

...Munkustrap bowed his head, "Then I'm honored to know it."

_____ _

"Don't get all formal on me." He laughed, "See ya Straps, I'll be back tomorrow." He jumped up onto the sill, giving his brother a final salute before heading out into the night to return home.

_____ _


	6. The Heartfelt Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Tugger learns just how much love Munkustrap carries in his heart.
> 
> Some truly wholesome conversation between the two brothers, and Tugger learns something wonderful.
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome!

"So it's probably going to be another week or so before he gets the cast off, and another few weeks after that before he can go back on the job, other than that, he's almost completely healed." 

Tugger spoke as he walked, on his way back to Munkustrap's house after a quick visit to the Junkyard. Alonzo walked alongside him, the black and white Tom nodding as he listened. "Well, thanks for letting me know. You can tell him he doesn't have to worry, I have the Junkyard under control."

"'Lonz, you can tell him that from here to the Thames and he will still find something to worry about." Tugger snorted, crossing his arms as Alonzo laughed.

"Too true. Anyway, Tugger, I ah...I really wanted to thank you. None of them will say it, but we really do appreciate you checking up on him."

Tugger paused, turning to look back at him. "You know, you can come with me. He trusts you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you dropping in for a visit."

Alonzo shook his head, "No... I couldn't. I shouldn't even have followed you out this far. I may be his best friend, but you're his _brother_ , it's different. I'll come if I'm ever invited, otherwise I think it should just be you for now."

Tugger truly disliked this unspoken _politeness_ of staying out of each other's homes. Revealing his human's name to Munkustrap had been liberating, and now he felt like it was a dumb thing to keep it all such a deep secret.

Though he supposed others had their reasons. A human home was a place to leave yourself behind, change into someone else. Be only a cat, with no expectations or responsibilities.

In his home his brother wasn't Munkustrap, Story Teller, Guardian of the Jellicle Tribe. He was just James, the simple house cat. A cat that got scratched behind the ears, fed twice a day, had a warm place to sleep by the fire. A cat that could chase butterflies in the garden and stretch out on the windowsill in the sun.

Munkustrap didn't have to worry while he was in his home, didn't stress about anything, he could simply be.

Perhaps that was why he kept it such a carefully guarded secret, and why Tugger was met with such hostility back at the Yard when he told everyone he went to see him. It really was an invasion of Munkustrap's private world.

Even Mistoffelees had a human home and, though Tugger had been invited into the garden, he had never been inside, or met his humans, even though Misto was his lifemate. The same could be said for Demeter and Munkustrap. She had never been to his human home either, and vice versa.

And yet... Munkustrap made no indication he was angry about Tugger being there.

He supposed he would have to contemplate that later. He had a visit to make. "Alright then, suit yourself. I'll be back at the Yard later tonight, try to keep out of trouble until then, won't you?"

Alonzo grinned at him, "Me? We're usually the ones having to tell you that."

Tugger laughed, giving a wave as they parted ways. Alonzo saying his good-byes and returning to the Junkyard while Tugger continued on through the neighborhood.

It was late morning, the road was quiet, most of the humans at work, children inside, allowing Tugger a leisurely walk in blissful silence. Emily's car was gone again when he finally made it, perfect. Tugger found his way back to his usual perch, the windowsill by the front door, and looked inside the sitting room. There were papers strewn over the floor, some bunched up in little balls, the rubbish bin full to the brim. Munkustrap was on top of the desk, studying one of the papers, his eyes set in deep thought.

Tugger grabbed hold of the window frame and pulled, grunting as it slid open. Munkustrap's ears perked, but he didn't look over, he didn't have to. "Welcome back, Tugger. You know, you could take the back way in, the basement window is broken. It has to be easier than struggling to open that one every time you come to visit."

Tugger slipped inside and jumped to the ground. "I don't mind, this way is quicker. How the hell did you get up there anyway? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I am still perfectly capable of climbing." He turned to look at him with a cheeky smile, "Besides, I was restless, and Emily made it very hard to sleep anyway." He dragged another paper closer, giving it a look over before setting it onto an ever growing pile beside him.

Tugger blinked at him, jumping up onto the desk and eyeing the mess of papers. "What's all this?"

"She's a writer. Well, a screenwriter. Remember she works at the theater? She writes the story and scripts for the plays."

"No kidding?" Tugger pulled one of the papers closer, staring at the printed words and wrinkling his nose. "You can understand this stuff? Human words?"

"I've lived with her for a few years now, it actually wasn't that hard to learn." He took the paper from Tugger, adding it to the pile, "They're mostly just notes, line improv, rewrites of scenes, she's been working on them all night."

"Huh... So I guess what they say is true. We rub off on our humans." Tugger turned to him, giving him a grin. "This sounds like you, when you were adjusting the script for the Pekes and the Pollicles."

Munkustrap snorted, putting another paper down. "It does not."

"Don't try to deny it, we all watched you. You were constantly making adjustments, changing where the others would enter, dance routines, _tone of bark_ if I remember correctly?"

Munkustrap gave him a look, but he sighed and chuckled. "Alright, you have a point. Though I often wonder if I rubbed off on her, or she on me." He had a fond smile as he said that, his eyes turning misty as he thought of her.

Was it a twinge of jealousy Tugger had? Maybe. A twinge he hastily shoved down. "...How did you meet her?"

Munkustrap looked genuinely surprised at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just..." 

How to word it without being so sappy? 

"I can see she makes you really happy. And I...like seeing you happy, you know..? If it's too personal you don't have to tell me."

Yeah, that wasn't sappy at all.

Munkustrap's tail curled and Tugger could see another smile form on his face. "She does make me happy... Alright, if you really want to know. The first time I ever saw her was at the theater. I got curious and went in, I wanted to see what a stage play was really like. I saw her following the director around, frantic, papers in her arms. There was something about her, something that drew me to her."

He started to gather up the papers he had piled up, straightening them and placing them in order next to the typewriter. "As she was leaving for the night I let her see me. You would think she saw the Everlasting herself. Her eyes had this sparkle to them, she looked so excited, but she was so quiet and gentle as she approached me. When our eyes met, I...I just knew..."

Tugger looked at Munkustrap as his sentence trailed off, he didn't think he had ever seen him so happy before. "How long before it became official?"

"About...two months, I believe? I followed her for a long time. She would feed me, she put a blanket out for me, that's when she gave me my third name. A name from the play she was helping with at the time, a King." He had to laugh at that. "She let me inside one night, and it just...felt like home." His paw reached up to his neck, touching the collar that settled there, his claw tapping on the silver metal studs, "I never wanted to leave."

Tugger tilted his head, genuinely curious. "Yet, you came back to the Yard. You kept on being the Guardian."

"I did..." He turned back to him, "As much as I love her, I love my tribe, my family, just as much, if not more. I couldn't just leave them for the house cat life, as tempting as it was."

Tugger hummed as he slowly nodded. It was actually touching that Munkustrap would think of them first. "Thanks. For telling me, I mean. I'm honored."

"Of course." He gave Tugger an affectionate nudge with his shoulder. "It actually feels good to tell someone, someone close to my heart."

"Don’t get all mushy with me." But Tugger found himself smiling all the same. "You know, Jenny, Jelly and Skimble just about tore my mane off when I told them I came here, after you sent me back to the Yard. Tried to forbid me from coming back." He snorted, but looked at Munkustrap thoughtfully, "It didn't upset you, did it? That I came here? I know how much you like your privacy."

"You know, I thought it would," He answered honestly, "But it was justified, given the circumstances. You've actually been a tremendous help to me, and I think my recovery would have been infinitely more miserable had you not been here to keep me company. I really am grateful you came."

Well that was that then, and Tugger found he didn't mind one bit. He briefly thought about rubbing it in their faces, but...no. Being allowed to share Munkustrap's private home with him, it was an honor, and he figured he should treat it as such. "How are you feeling right now? Physically?"

"Well, the conversation seems to be bouncing all over the place today." He laughed, "My leg is sore, and it's starting to itch, but I feel a lot better otherwise." He eyed him, tail twitching from side to side, "Why?"

"Well, you said you were restless, and it's been about a month. Do you want to go outside?"

Munkustrap's eyes lit up, his tail lifted high. "Could we?" He sounded so hopeful, it made Tugger's heart ache. "I ah... I can't reach the window though." He looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'll help you. Come on." He turned, holding his arms behind him and inviting the Guardian to climb onto his back, paws under his rear as he hoisted him up.

It was awkward with the cast, and Munkustrap made a few soft, painful noises, but Tugger eventually worked his way down from the desk, onto the windowsill, and out onto the lawn.

They laid together, bellies to the warm sun, staring up at the clouds moving across the sky. They had talked so much in the sitting room it now had to be past midafternoon. Munkustrap let out a heavy sigh of contentment as he rubbed his back into the grass, taking a deep breath as the wind picked up, inhaling the scents it carried with it. "We need to do this more often. This is lovely."

"Yeah... We really should." Tugger smiled, scooting in a little closer, pressing their shoulders together. 

Munkustrap reached down, his paw resting on his bandages. "I'm just sorry it took something like this to bring us closer."

Tugger glanced over at him as Munkustrap scratched at his cast, casually reaching over to take his paw away. "I'm not complaining. I'm enjoying myself, actually. Who knew I would like taking care of you so much? I’m starting to feel like the older brother."

They both shared a soft laugh, Munkustrap closing his eyes and stretching out fully under the sun. "I wouldn't be against you visiting more often."

"Well, maybe I can return the favor as well. You could come visit my cottage, see Rosaline. She might not be as doting as Emily, but she's nice enough."

Munkustrap opened one eye, giving Tugger a sideways glance, "Nice enough?"

"Well, I'm not her kitten or anything like that. She doesn't have any pet names for me... and maybe she finds more pleasure in showing me off than in me as a cat... but she lets me into her lap, she does give good scratches, and she feeds me very well, plus the cottage is quiet and comfortable." Now that he was open and talking about it, it seemed much less of a welcoming place than Munkustrap's home. "She's got nothing on Emily, though. She treats you like her own kitten."

"Maybe... Would you be comfortable enough to tell me how you met her?"

Tugger grimaced at the question, idly picking at his mane with his claws, working out the bits of dead grass that stuck in it. "Well, it isn't as fanciful as your story. Not much to tell, really. I liked the cottage, I could smell something good coming from the kitchen. I came closer, and she kind of... Lured me in? I didn't have a connection or anything with her, and I don't think she did with me, she just recognized my looks and liked to show me off. You have no idea how long I've sat in cages with humans gawking at me. I mean, I can't complain about the attention, but it does get to be boring after a while."

Munkustrap was quiet for a moment, his paw giving Tugger's a gentle, comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, really. I don't want to sound ungrateful or, Everlasting forbid, jealous. I have food, a safe place to sleep, the occasional head scratch, and a good brushing, I'm content."

"Well, perhaps I could help make up for it. I could introduce you to Emily, if you wish?"

That...That shocked him. Tugger gave him an incredulous look, "...You serious?" He sat up, hardly believing what he was hearing. "I mean, you haven't even let Demeter meet her..."

"And you haven't let any of us meet yours." He looked up at him with a gentle, patient smile. "We all have our reasons for keeping our companions to ourselves. You've been visiting me for nearly a month now, I think it's about time you stop hiding from her, get to know her personally."

Tugger’s ears folded down, his fur lightly bristled. "What's going on with you? This isn't like you. You're not open with anyone about anything, least of all me. Why are you suddenly offering me this?"

…Munkustrap had gone silent for a moment, staring at the sky. That's when Tugger finally noticed it, a haunted look in Munkustrap's eyes. "...I suppose…I'm finding myself more appreciative of all that I hold dear. My family especially."

Tugger went quiet as Munkustrap let out a weary sigh, "The honest truth, Tugger… I really thought I had died when that car hit me. I felt myself fading, I was so light, so cold, I briefly remember begging for the Everlasting not to take me. Screaming that I wasn’t ready yet.” Munkustrap's ears pinned. He looked away, as if embarrassed to admit such a thing. “It was the most terrified I had ever been in my life."

Tugger's heart hurt when he heard that, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt. "But then I felt something else, I felt warmth again, I felt someone there, holding me to this life. I didn’t realize who or what it was at first, until you told me it was you. I don't remember much after the accident, but I do remember your presence. I remember you putting your paws on me, holding me, the pain you caused me, pain that kept me from falling into the Everlasting’s arms. You put yourself at risk to save my life."

Munkustrap sat up then, turning to look Tugger straight in the eye. "It's not that I feel indebted to you, that I feel obligated to do this only because you saved me, I just found that...that I never realized how much I took you for granted. I never realized how much you meant to me. You, Father, Demeter, all of the Jellicles. That night could have been the last time I saw any of you, and I would have had so many regrets. I refuse to leave this life behind before letting you all know how much I love and appreciate you, how much I love and appreciate _you_ , Tugger…"

...Tugger couldn't muster a response. What do you say to something like that? Munkustrap had just bared his soul to him, HIM of all cats, and he found himself completely at a loss for words.

Perhaps Munkustrap could sense it, because he reached out, giving Tugger an encouraging smile as he rested his paws on his shoulders. "You alright?"

Tugger sniffed hard, hastily wiping a paw at his eyes to hide the tears. "...Y-Yeah… yeah, I am. Damn, Straps, I wasn't expecting to be hit with _that_ … I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Just allow me to say...thank you, for being there for me, saving me, for being my brother."

Tugger couldn't help himself, he dragged Munkustrap closer, pulling him into a firm embrace as he let out a shaky breath. "Look what you did to me, I'm an emotional wreck. You're going to ruin my reputation."

Munkustrap couldn't help but laugh, returning the embrace and giving him an affectionate nuzzle. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me…"


	7. Caring Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Munkustrap becomes an emotional mess after the vet and is cared for by an understanding Tugger.
> 
> And in which something sinister looms...
> 
> Comments and criticisms appreciated!

_"-so remember to pack some water, as the summer continues to be a warm one this year with an average temperature today of twenty seven degrees with relatively light winds. In other news, rescuers responded last night to a large house fire in Kensington Square, the fourth within the past month. Officials reported that no one was injured, as the residence was unoccupied and undergoing extensive renovation. Though police suspect arson might be involved, investigations to the cause are still underway. The damage was estimated at-"_

The voice of the radio faded into the background as Tugger tuned it out, his body stretched out on the windowsill, paws crossed, eyes staring out over the road.

Tugger had come in to find not only Emily gone, but Munkustrap as well. He had remembered hearing, over the past few days, Emily speaking into the phone, mentioning appointments and time off, and Munkustrap did say he had a visit to the vet coming up soon, but Tugger didn't realize just how soon it was.

That had been a few hours ago, he had run out of things to do while he waited. He explored nearly every inch of the house, raided the pantry for more pate (honestly, Emily needed to put that on a higher shelf), searched through the bookcases again, managed to get the radio on, even groomed himself to pristine condition. Now here he sat, bored out of his mind, waiting for them both to return. 

He sighed, resting his head on his paws, tail flicking. How did Munkustrap stand it? There had to have been occasions where he was alone for long stretches of time in the house, so how did he cope with the boredom? 

There had to be something else to do. He stood, shaking his fur out, and jumped down from the windowsill, heading back out into the hall. He hadn't checked the vanity drawers in the master bedroom yet...

He paused as he passed the basement, his ears swivelling, hearing a gentle, tinkling sound. He frowned, glancing at the partially open door into the shadows beyond, his hackles rising as he heard it again. Munkustrap said the window down there had been broken. Could something have gotten into the house? He had seen some foxes around the area, a couple of other house cats, it wouldn’t hurt to check… It was something to do at least.

Tugger shouldered the door to the basement open wider, peering down into the darkness. He didn't notice anything immediately, but his ears perked as he heard the sound again. Something was definitely there...

He slowly made his way down the stairs, staying low, his tail swishing from side to side as he stepped down onto the smooth, stone floor, his eyes darting between boxes, old appliances, and dusty furniture.

Tugger approached the window, the pane was indeed broken, shards of glass scattered on the floor and the boxes just below it. Tugger sniffed the air, turning in a slow circle, but it was hard to pick up any scents underneath the intense mothball smell and the mildew.

He was just about to give up and head back upstairs, thinking he had been imagining things, when he heard it, a soft squeak. His eyes narrowed as he stood very still, ears shifting toward an old microwave sitting atop a box, and a smirk slowly spread over his face. He crept forward, his steps light, silent, the tip of his tail twitching. It sounded like lunch...

Tugger heard it again, and he got down as low as he could, his claws coming out, gently tapping on the stone, his eyes locked on his target.

A fat, black rat, it's beady eyes glowing in the darkness. It sat underneath the microwave, back turned to Tugger, licking at it's feet and cleaning it's ears. Tugger's rear lifted up, he danced back and forth on his feet, and the rat turned, looking at him.

Tugger darted towards it, diving under the microwave, jaws snapping, claws slashing. The rat screeched and scrambled away, sprinting up the boxes toward the window, it's little toes scratching frantically against the cardboard. Tugger went after it again, his claws digging into the pile of boxes as he climbed, but the tower creaked, unable to hold his weight. A moment later it toppled over, spilling old clothes and linens onto the stone floor, just as the rat reached the window.

It turned to look back down into the basement as Tugger extracted himself from the pile of clothes, spitting out dust as he glared up at the rat. "You got lucky!"

The rat chittered and rubbed at it's whiskers, almost seeming to laugh at him as it took off through the broken pane and into the backyard, disappearing from view. Well… That was embarrassing. Thank the Everlasting no one had seen that, he'd never live it down.

Tugger growled, looking down at himself, covered in cobwebs and grimy dust. How lovely. He sat there for a while, grooming himself, then paused, hearing a key jingling in a lock, the front door opening, and his tail lifted high. Emily was home.

***

Emily was on the phone again when Tugger reached the top of the basement stairs. He carefully peeked out into the hallway, staying flat to the ground. "Yes, I'll be back at the theater soon, I just got back from the vet. It took longer than expected."

Tugger watched her by the door, shuffling papers, phone shouldered against her ear. "Oh, it went well, thank you! James is okay, they took the cast off today. He put up such a fuss. I don’t know what happened, he’s usually so calm and friendly at the vet! He's going to be a bit knackered for a while." She laughed, "Well, I'll be there soon, I'll tell you all about it when I get there. Alright, bye-bye." She hung up, set the phone down on the hall table and headed out the door.

When he heard the tell tale click of the lock, Tugger crept out from the basement and towards the sitting room. Looking inside, he saw a large crate sitting close to the coffee table, covered in a dark towel. Tugger moved in closer, the latch to the crate was open. "Straps?"

There wasn't a response. Well, not spoken at least. He was answered with a quiet, stuttering growl, Tugger now realizing exactly what Emily had meant. He moved forward, putting his nose underneath the towel and lifting it up to peer inside.

Munkustrap lay stretched out on his side within, wrapped loosely in warm blankets, his eyes only slightly open. His breath was shallow and he was shivering fiercely, each exhale punctuated with a tiny mewl.

“What the hell did you do to make them knock you out?” Tugger sighed and shook his head with an exasperated smile. He moved a little bit closer into the crate. "Hey, Straps, can you hear me?" He ventured to ask, keeping his voice low and soft.

Munkustrap's paws flexed and he growled again, his claws extending. Tugger reached out, resting his paw on his brother’s, giving it a soft squeeze. “It’s alright, it’s just me.” Everlasting, Munkustrap felt so cold.

Tugger crawled into the crate, repositioning himself to lay parallel to him, resting on his side above the blankets, pulling them closer around his brother to provide further warmth. Munkustrap growled in response, louder this time, his teeth slightly parting in a faint hiss. "It's alright. It's just me, Straps. It's me." Tugger didn’t know if he could hear him, or if he could comprehend what he was saying at all, but he kept repeating those words, soft and low, like a rhythmic mantra.

Coming out of a sedative was frightening at best, your mind barely aware of your surroundings, your body refusing to obey your commands, coupled with the fact that Munkustrap most likely didn't know where he was at the moment, his instincts warning him of some imperceptible danger he couldn't protect himself from. His nervous responses were understandable.

Tugger pressed in close, grabbing another blanket to pull it up over his head, but he froze, staring at Munkustrap's face.

His brother's eyes were still only partially open, but he could see his dilated pupils moving frantically back and forth, thick tears welling up in them and overflowing to soak the blankets. 

Tugger's heart constricted in his chest. He pulled the blanket up over Munkustrap's head, shrouding him in darkness, reaching over and pressing him closer to his front. He heard another, more desperate growl. "It's alright, you're alright." He whispered to him, slowly rubbing his paw over the blankets, "I'm here."

Tugger understood, and he felt a strong pang of guilt as he started to purr, loud and deep, to give his brother some measure of comfort. Tugger remembered the feeling of being sedated, he had felt so cold, light, trapped in his own mind, not knowing where he was or what was around him. It was terrifying, and Tugger had been utterly alone when he had come out of it. 

The last time Munkustrap was in a state like this, he thought he had been dying. He doubted anyone would be able to control their emotions in these circumstances.

This comfort was all Tugger could give him, the only other thing left to do was wait for him to properly wake up.

***

Over the next couple of hours, Tugger only left the crate for brief moments of time, whether to eat, drink, or answer the call of nature, he wasn't gone for very long stretches, minutes at most. With each passing moment, Munkustrap came further and further out of his drugged sleep. His growling had calmed, his limbs moved more fluidly, his eyes started to flutter, and his shivering had stopped.

Returning from his latest excursion to the water dish, Tugger was surprised, yet relieved, to find Munkustrap actually sitting up, eyes closed but ears alert. He planted himself by the entrance, giving his brother some space, just in case. "Straps..."

He kept his voice low and even, to avoid startling him. One of Munkustrap's ears swiveled backward, toward Tugger, and his head turned with it, glassy green eyes opening and settling on him. A small, groggy smile graced his face. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself, sleepy head." Tugger grinned at him, crawling part way into the crate and sitting down on his hip beside him. "How're you feeling? Like hell, I imagine."

Munkustrap managed a soft laugh, slightly swaying side to side. Tugger reached out a paw to steady him. "Indeed, like hell..."

“What happened? I thought you were just getting your cast off, why’d they drug you up?”

Munkustrap’s eyes closed again, his head drooping slightly, Tugger got in closer, letting him lean on his shoulder. “When you have several strange humans restraining you, and you hear a saw blade come to life, you cannot tell me that even you wouldn’t panic...”

...He panicked? Munkustrap and panic were two words Tugger never thought he would hear in the same sentence. “Damn, Straps, I'm sorry.”

“I’m alright…but I never wish to experience that again.” He let out a soft sigh, a sigh that turned into a short, quiet sob, a few tears slipping free from his eyes.

Tugger didn't say a word about it, he just silently moved in closer, his tongue swiping the tears away, grooming the moisture from Munkustrap's face as he composed himself with a shaky breath, "Sorry…"

"It's alright. I get it." Tugger smiled at him, his paw sliding over his shoulders in comfort. Munkustrap leaned on him, his own paw settling on his stomach. "Everlasting, I’m starving…”

"Dehydrated too, I'm sure. You think you can get up? Emily left food out for you."

Munkustrap gave him a slow nod, “Would you help me..? I want to try to walk…"

“Sure, come on…” Tugger took hold of his paws, helping him to scoot out of the crate. Once clear, he put his paws around Munkustrap’s waist as they slowly rose up on twos, the Guardian's paws resting on his shoulders to steady himself. "Lean on me if you have to. How's the leg feel?"

Munkustrap looked pleasantly delighted that he was upright, even as he struggled to maintain his balance. He slowly bent his knee, rotated his hip, flexed his foot, Tugger couldn't imagine how good it must have felt to finally move it again. "A little sore, definitely weak..." 

"Slowly then. One step at a time." Tugger carefully supported Munkustrap as they both made their way over to the other side of the hearth, where the food bowl lay. Munkustrap was still very wobbly, not only from remnants of the sedative, but from over a month of being off his feet. 

Another step, and another, so far so good, until Munkustrap started pitching to the left, instinctively using his bad leg to catch himself as he stumbled, a sharp gasp of pain escaping his throat as Tugger caught him. "I got you. You alright?"

"Yes, sorry..." Munkustrap grimaced as he pulled himself back up, his legs shaking. "I can’t keep my balance…"

"That'll be the drugs. You'll be back to normal by tomorrow. Here we are..." They made it to the food bowl, Tugger helping ease him down to sit on the exposed bricks of the fireplace.

"You keep implying you know what being under the influence of these drugs is like, Tugger…" Munkustrap eyed him as he took the food bowl he was offered.

...Well, that had caught him off guard. "...I ah..." 

That's right, he hadn't shared that particular story had he? He had never felt the need to. Well, he knew pretty much everything about Munkustrap now, it was probably time to share this particular secret. "...Yeah, I do know. Happened a long time ago. I just never really told anyone. Well, except Misto, but he found out by accident."

Munkustrap suddenly looked deeply concerned, setting his bowl in his lap. "Tugger…"

"Don't look at me like that. I wasn’t in a fight or anything, it happened at my home. Do you remember when I vanished for a few weeks last year?"

Munkustrap's ears went down. "I do. You gave all of us a fright, Mistoffelees especially. We thought the worst...."

"Well it was because of this." Tugger reached down, parting the fur on his mane down to the skin with his claws. He revealed a long, thin scar that ran from his shoulder, down over his collarbone and chest, stopping just above his belly, it was almost completely unnoticeable under the long fur unless one was actively looking for it.

Munkustrap's eyes went wide, reaching out to gently trace over it with his paw, "Everlasting, Tugger, that looks horrendous… what happened?"

"Rosaline had me in a cage, ready to take me to one of those places again, for people to look at me. The hutch in her dining room, the one she keeps her dishes in, one of the legs was about to break, she never took the time to replace it. It collapsed over top of me, thank the Everlasting the cage kept me from being crushed." He shuddered at that particular memory.

"There was broken glass everywhere, caused this deep gouge down my chest." He shook himself out, his mane settling back into place, smoothing his fur back down with his claws to hide the scar. "Lots of blood, lots of stitches, and lots of drugs, so I can empathize. Misto found it one night when we were being intimate, so I told him the truth, but it just didn’t seem important enough to tell anyone else after I was healed."

Was that guilt he saw in Munkustrap's eyes? The Guardian's ears were low, his tail curled around his leg. "I'm so sorry…"

Tugger just smiled as he sat down beside Munkustrap on the bricks. "It's fine, really. I mean, what could you have done? You didn't know it happened. Like I said, it was an accident. I was fine after a few weeks and was right back at the yard. You didn’t think I was going to come back looking like a shaved rat, did you? Now eat, you haven’t had anything all day. And get some water in you too."

Munkustrap returned his smile, giving him a sideways glance as he dug into his meal. "Be careful, Tugger, you're starting to sound like Jennyanydots..."

Tugger's fur stood on end, "Don't even joke about that! Everlasting forbid I become motherly! That would really ruin my reputation!" Please don't remember the last few hours, pretty please...

Munkustrap just laughed at him, "Forgive me. It was too easy..."

They sat in friendly silence for a while after that, Munkustrap eating and drinking his fill while Tugger kept a paw on his back to keep him from falling over. Tugger's eyes kept drifting down to his brother's freshly healed leg, the fur matted and oily from being in a cast for so long, following the long scar that started from his hip, traced down across his thigh, and over his knee. Tugger was sure, with proper grooming, the scar would be invisible under Munkustrap's fur, and with his fur pretty much regrown everywhere else, he looked almost exactly the same as the month prior, when he had chased him through that muddy plain. Like it never had happened.

But something HAD changed since that accident. Something that Tugger felt grateful for. When Munkustrap had told him that his near death experience had taught him to appreciate his family in a more intimate way, it inspired some serious reflection in Tugger as well.

He found himself telling Mistoffelees he loved him more often, holding him just a little longer and tighter than he normally did. He stopped to stare at the stars more, or took the opportunity to dance when the moment arised, whenever his fan club came to see him he took more time to actually talk to them, or play around with them, or even give them needed advice.

Between him and Munkustrap? He felt so much closer now to his brother, more understanding of him and what he did, and more appreciative of what he sacrificed on a daily basis to make sure they all lived in comfort and safety. So many things had changed, and Tugger realized that it was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Tugger? Are you alright?"

He jumped, brought out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just contemplating. So!” Tugger turned to him with a grin. “Your cast is off, you’re walking again, sort of," He snickered as Munkustrap gave him a look. "When do you think you’ll be alright to return to the Junkyard?”

“A few more days. I want to be comfortable walking before I make the long trip.” He had a light in his eyes Tugger had rarely seen, a pure, kitten-like excitement. "You don’t know how eager I am to get back. I'm aching to see everyone again, to get out of the house and run."

"Maybe wait a while longer before you start running. Let's get you back into bed, I’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning.” Tugger stood, holding his arms out for Munkustrap to grab onto, helping him back to his feet. 

"Actually, Tugger…"

"Hm?" He blinked at him, tilting his head curiously. "What's up?"

Munkustrap looked slightly embarrassed. "Would you actually, if you don't wish to, it's fine, but would you like to stay the night? Just for tonight."

Tugger felt his heart flutter, but he simply grinned playfully at him. "Aww…you need a cuddle buddy to sleep with tonight?" He laughed as Munkustrap just gave him a dead-eyed glare, "I'm just teasing, Straps. Sure, I'll stay the night."

"For your information, it's simply to help me get from one side of the room to the other without falling flat on my face, you insufferable twat."

Tugger gasped, his hand going over his chest in mock offense. "What did you just call me!? Time for a time out." He bent low, pressing against Munkustrap's stomach and hauling him up over his shoulder, carrying him back to the crate. Munkustrap made a very indignant noise, "What are you doing!? Put me down!!"

"Why? You gonna walk back on your own?" Tugger laughed harder as he carried his brother away. Did their relationship change? Very much so, but Tugger found he didn't mind one bit.

***

They had stayed up far longer than they intended to, both Tugger and Munkustrap lost in conversation and nostalgia. It was far into the night now, Emily having come home from the theater and gone to bed hours ago. Tugger himself sat upon the windowsill, staring outside, eyes turned to the sky. Munkustrap had been first to drift off, still feeling the effects from his time at the vet, leaving a restless Tugger alone to contemplate.

When Emily had returned home, he had hidden himself far under the sofa, inside a blanket pile he had dragged underneath. The very first thing she did when she came into the sitting room was carefully scoop Munkustrap up into her arms and hold him close to her chest.

He could see the deep love in her eyes she had for his brother, could hear it in her voice, how she cradled him and took great care to not jostle his bad leg, and that twinge of jealousy he had before had turned into a roaring fire.

He would have to talk about it eventually… but not now, tomorrow, maybe.

He yawned, shaking out his fur as he jumped down from the window, intent on trying to get some sleep. It would be morning in a couple of hours and it was his intention to return to the Yard tomorrow to prepare for Munkustrap’s return.

He disappeared from view, and from outside, in a tree a few houses down, a pair of piercing yellow eyes narrowed as they stared at the now vacant window, a growl coming from deep in their owner’s chest. A black rat climbed up the branch of the tree, chittering quietly as it crawled up over his shoulder, rubbing at it’s ears. “Indeed, you weren’t lying… This is pleasant news.”

The rat looked rather proud of itself, and squeaked at him, pacing back and forth on his shoulder, dislodging ash and dust from his ginger fur. “That is where you are mistaken, HE’S not who I was looking for. But…” A slow smirk spread over his face, baring vicious fangs. “He could be very useful in getting what I want. You did well, you’re free to go. Perhaps, in the morning, I will pay my dear little brother a visit…”

The rat squeaked in delight and took off from his shoulder, the cat himself disappearing in a shroud of shadow.


	8. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Tugger finally confronts the one who started it all.
> 
> And in which the tables are turned, and Munkustrap gets the chance to return the favor for Tugger's care for him.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome! Let's make this story the best it can be!

A calm quiet had fallen over the house as the sun reached mid-morning, the light hitting the window just right to cast a brilliant glow into the sitting room. A soft humming came from the kitchen, and a hearty smell drifted through the open door.

Underneath the sofa, a nose gently poked out from a pile of blankets to sniff at the air. Tugger groaned softly as he started to wake, his nose turned upward to take in that delicious scent. Was that sausage? 

Tugger extracted himself from his blankets, blinking the sleep from his eyes and letting out a huff. His fur stuck out every which way as he sat up. He was definitely in need of a decent grooming. What time was it anyway?

He was about to creep out from under the sofa, until the door to the sitting room swung open. Tugger froze, watching a pair of bare feet slowly walk into the room. He heard the sounds of a plate clinking as it was placed onto the table by the armchair, and a soft sigh as said furniture sank as Emily sat on it to eat her breakfast.

She was still here? He couldn't have been sleeping for very long if she hadn't left for work yet. In spite of that, and having to bunk underneath the furniture, that had probably been the most comfortable and deepest sleep he had, had in over a month. No nightmares, no waking up in a panic...come to think of it, when WAS the last time he had a nightmare? They had stopped a while ago, but exactly when he couldn't pinpoint.

Tugger took that calm opportunity to observe Emily as she casually started preparing for her day. Eating her breakfast, getting dressed, her eyes always so thoughtful. She always carried a little notebook with her, one she would jot into whenever her eyes lit up. Tugger was really beginning to understand why Munkustrap was so in love with her.

Emily started getting down on her knees close to the sofa, and Tugger hid further behind his blankets as Emily crawled closer to the cat crate by the coffee table. Inside, curled up on top of the blankets, Munkustrap still lay deep in sleep, his tail resting over his nose. "Aw, sweet pea…"

She reached inside, gently moving his tail with a fingertip, and scratched her nail over the bridge of his nose and forehead. Munkustrap trilled softly at the touch, curling up into a tighter ball, but he didn't wake. "I love you, baby. I'll be back tonight."

Tugger frowned as she pressed her lips to her fingertip and tapped Munkustrap on the forehead before standing and heading to the door. It was only when he heard the lock click into place did Tugger dare to come out of his hiding place from under the sofa.

His chest was stinging, his fur bristling. That burning jealousy returned tenfold whenever he saw Emily show any kind of affection to Munkustrap, and Tugger was deeply ashamed of it.

It wasn't Munkustrap's fault, nor Emily's, that he didn't have a very good relationship with his own human. It wasn't for lack of trying, Tugger did at least TRY, in his own way, to show his affection to Rosaline. He tried to get her to pay more attention to him, to like him, but everything he did just seemed to…irritate her. What was a cat to do if their human just didn't see them as anything more than a hobby?

Tugger glanced over at his brother, still curled up, sleeping off the last of the drugs the vet had given him the day prior, and he suddenly found himself feeling anxious.

He had thought about this so much the night prior, but was he ready to have this conversation? Was he really ready to accept what Munkustrap had offered him? His paw reached up, one of his claws hooking on the spiked collar around his neck. Of course, being introduced to Emily didn't necessarily mean he had to give up his home with Rosaline. But...what did he really have with her?

She really did treat him like a hobby. She never greeted him when he came into the house, she only pet him when he coaxed her to, she basically ignored him unless she was brushing him and fluffing him up for one of those shows again...she was nothing like Emily.

Emily practically worshipped the ground Munkustrap walked on. She proved that countless times to Tugger over the course of Munkustrap's recovery. She fed him by hand, changed his bandages, groomed him, she even relieved him when he couldn't move! When Tugger had gotten his injury the thing he heard Rosaline worry about the most was his mane had to be shaved for the stitches, and she couldn't take him to a show.

It made Tugger think. If the roles had been reversed, if it was himself that was struck by that car, if he had been sent home to Rosaline with the horrific injuries Munkustrap had, would he…would he still be…

That abrupt thought, and the conclusion he reached from it, suddenly made the choice far too easy.

Tugger knew then what he wanted. He reached into the crate towards Munkustrap, to wake him, but a loud thump on the window startled him, his paw jerking back. A shadow flitted across the hearth, and Tugger bristled, his eyes on the glass pane. Did something just hit the window?

He glanced back briefly at Munkustrap, the Guardian still dead to the world, undisturbed by the loud noise. Tugger cautiously approached the window, jumping up onto the coffee table and from there to the sill to look outside for the source of the noise. His eyes scanned the porch, the lawn, the road, but the neighborhood seemed quiet and empty.

Maybe a bird hit the window, or the wind blew a branch. There was nothing that stood out he could visibly see. He was starting to think he was imagining things when he could suddenly smell it. A soft scent drifted over his nose, faint, but familiar, like newly plucked leaves from a mint plant. His eyes went back to the window, gazing out across the street, and by an old gnarled tree on a neighbor's lawn, he caught a faint prism of sparkle against the shadow. "What… Misto?"

Was it true? Was Mistoffelees actually here? But how could that be? He never remembered telling his mate where Munkustrap lived, nor that he had planned to spend the night. So how did he..?

He didn't get to finish his thought. The scent hit him again, fresh mint, stronger, more insistent. A warmth spread from his heart and out through his limbs, and Tugger found himself reaching down, to hook his paws under the window, lifting it up just enough to get through. He slipped out of the house, leaving Munkustrap behind.

Tugger felt a pull, a deep longing in his heart, one that made his feet move of their own accord. He darted across the street toward the tree, searching for that sparkle. "Misto?"

He moved closer to the tree, peering around the roots, but he frowned when the sparkle faded, the scent fading. Of course Misto wasn't there, what had he been thinking? He straightened with a growl and turned back towards the house.

_"Well, well…Look at what I've found."_

Tugger went absolutely still at the sound of that voice, his hackles raising. 

Macavity…

He felt a hot breath over his ear, a soft, crooning voice whispering into it. _"It's been a long time, little brother."_

Tugger whipped around, his ears flattening against his skull, teeth bared, but there was no one there. He turned in slow circles, his eyes wide as he scanned his surroundings. "Show yourself, coward!"

_"So rude, Tugger. Can one not visit their brother out of the goodness of their heart? I've missed you terribly."_

His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, and yet nowhere, like he was inside Tugger's head. "What do you want?"

"To simply have a conversation."

Tugger felt a presence behind him, and he spun about to lash out with his claws, his fangs bared in a snarl. A strong paw caught his arm, and another closed around his throat, shoving him backwards against the tree. Long claws dug into the soft flesh underneath his jaw. He was pinned. 

"Is that any way to greet your eldest brother, Tugger? You’ve always had a hard time showing respect to your betters." Macavity chastised him, holding Tugger firmly against the trunk of the gnarled tree. “I just want to have a conversation, is that too much to ask?”

Tugger flinched hard as the claws dug into his skin. He grit his fangs at the pin pricks of pain under his jaw, his own paw holding his assailant's wrist. Tugger's eyes glanced up to settle on Macavity's face, not quite meeting those hypnotic eyes. "It's never just a conversation with you."

He had tried to keep his words even, cold, but fear made his voice stutter. Macavity simply chuckled at him and pressed up close against Tugger's body to keep him still, far too close. "You wound me. I can be amicable, if I so choose. We used to sit and talk for hours, if you recall."

Tugger bared his fangs and hissed at him, but was silenced as the grip on his throat tightened. He drew in a gasp of pain as the claws drew blood. "Now, now, no need for that. We can converse like civilized Toms."

Tugger could feel the beads of blood dribbling down his neck from Macavity's claws. His scent, like heavy smoke, filled his nose, making him light headed. "Could have fooled me."

"You chose this when you struck at me, you only have yourself to blame." There was an amused glint in his venom-yellow eyes. 

Those eyes...Tugger could feel them boring into him, trying to draw him in. He looked everywhere EXCEPT those eyes. Tugger knew once he was caught in their gaze any resolve he had would crumble away. "Quite a quaint little house, Tugger. I would have thought you would aim for something fancier."

What? What was he talking about? "It suits you, I think, but I digress. Tell me, how is our dear brother faring?"

Tugger snarled at the question, and the paw on his throat lifted him further against the tree in response. He was now standing on the tips of his feet. "Don't be like that, it's a simple question. How is he? I heard he was in an unfortunate accident."

"Go to hell!"

Tugger regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth, he was suddenly off his feet, his air supply cut off. "This can go several ways, depending on your level of cooperation. You know I dislike unnecessary cruelty, Tugger. So, talk with me, it’s such a simple task, even you are capable of that."

Tugger was set back down, Macavity's grip loosening. He took in a gasping breath and coughed it out, he was starting to grow dizzy from the pain and lack of oxygen. "Now, let's try this again. How is he?"

Would Macavity kill him? Tugger didn't know, and that terrified him more than anything. Macavity was unstable, unpredictable, and anything Tugger could say had the potential to set off more violence. He had to play along, for now. "He's fine."

"There we are, you see? Just a simple conversation." Macavity's tone was so casual, it made Tugger's stomach churn. "He got into an accident, didn’t he?"

 _An accident YOU caused…_ He growled, but he kept talking. “Yeah. But he’s…he’s fine now.”

“Is he? So soon? How fortunate for him.” He sounded so utterly calm, but Tugger could hear the fury behind his voice, the unbridled _anger_ that coated every word. “Tell me then, where is he?”

The question surprised him. How could he not know? They were at Munkustrap's home.

It suddenly struck him, Tugger's eyes widened at the realization. Macavity thought this was TUGGER'S home. He didn't know where Munkustrap was. This wasn’t a conversation, it was an interrogation.

Tugger swallowed hard, his paw gripping Macavity's wrist tightly, "Jellicles don't visit each other's homes, you know that. How would I know where he is?"

Macavity let out a soft, pitying sigh, "Oh, Tugger, and here I thought you understood. I don't like liars." Macavity's voice had dropped in tone, laced with a deep growl. "I'll ask once more, before I resort to something a little more…persuasive. Where is Munkustrap?"

Tugger felt something within him building, a protective fury he had only felt a rare few times before. He bared his fangs, a soft growl punctuating his words. “Get snipped, _mongrel_.”

Silent rage passed over Macavity’s face, his eyes narrowed, “Have it your way, little brother.”

A new smell drifted over his nose, the smell of singed fur. Heat started to envelope his arm, and something started burning. Tugger’s entire body tensed, HE was burning.

Searing pain shot up his arm and into his shoulder, and he screamed. Macavity let go of his throat to clamp a paw over his mouth to muffle it. It only lasted for a few seconds, but the intense pain lingered, and Tugger groaned into Macavity’s paw, nausea bubbling up in his throat. “See what you made me do? All you had to do was have an honest conversation with me, and you ended up hurt. Once more, Tugger. Where. Is. Munkustrap?”

He can’t find out. He can NEVER know. With Munkustrap still as vulnerable as he was there was no way in hell the Guardian could hope to defend himself against Macavity. So Tugger would do it for him. 

He made a split second decision. With his free paw, and his throat no longer in danger of being ripped out, he lashed out. His claws slashed over Macavity’s face, and the ginger Tom cried out in shock, recoiling in pain. Tugger got his foot between them and kicked Macavity hard in the stomach, shoving him off. He tore himself away and took off at a run, away from the house. They had to go somewhere else, ANYWHERE else.

Macavity slammed into his back, taking him down to the ground. Tugger yowled as he was forcibly rolled over by a paw yanking on his collar, twisting it to cut off his air supply again.

Macavity snarled in his face, spittle and blood flying from his mouth. “You think you can protect him? You think you can shield him from me!? NOTHING will keep me from killing him! Not even you! I will take my revenge, piece by piece if I have to!”

Tugger couldn’t breathe, already feeling dizzy from the pain of his burnt arm. He thrashed under him, clawing at Macavity’s arms, his vision starting to tunnel. He thought he was about to pass out, his limbs starting to go slack, until the pressure was suddenly released from his throat with a snap. His collar had broken.

It had caught Macavity off guard, giving Tugger his opportunity. He jerked his head forward and he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh between Macavity’s shoulder and neck, the latter letting out a shriek as Tugger ripped the skin away with his fangs, coating his face with a spurt of blood.

The Mystery Cat jerked himself away, paw pressing to the wound, shrieking at him in pain and rage. “You can’t hide him from me, Tugger!! I’ll find him! And when I kill him, I’ll make you WATCH!”

"Try it! I'll rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to you!" Tugger snarled right back, fangs and muzzle dripping with Macavity's blood. He paced back and forth on all paws, looking very much like an angry, feral stray in the morning light. "You'll NEVER find him! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"We'll see, won't we!?" His eyes flashed and Tugger flinched, jerking away as he was suddenly blinded. He pawed at his eyes, hissing as he turned back, but Macavity wasn't there. 

"Coward." he spat, coughing as he covered the wounds on his neck with a paw, glancing down at the broken collar that lay beside him on the sidewalk. 

He sighed, dragging himself to his feet, picking the collar up as he went, and slowly made his way back to the house. 

***

“Ow. Ow, Straps. Gentler.” Tugger said quietly, his eyes closed, head tipped back, trying to quell his rising nausea from the throbbing pain in his arm and neck. Munkustrap sat beside him, his tongue carefully swiping over the puncture wounds, “Stop moving and it won’t hurt as badly.”

Tugger had come back into the house to find Munkustrap awake, and the Guardian was _furious_ when he saw Tugger’s injuries. Even more so when Tugger had told him how he received them. Now they sat in Emily’s bathroom, upon the wash basin, with Munkustrap tending to his wounds.

“What were you thinking, Tugger?” Munkustrap had been unusually quiet since they came into the bathroom. He squeezed out some ointment from a tube, leftover from his own time at the vet, and carefully applied it to the wound before moving on to the next one.

“Well, to be fair, when I went outside looking for Misto I wasn’t expecting to find Macavity waiting on your front lawn. Augh! Everlasting, that stuff BURNS!” Tugger bared his fangs as Munkustrap moved onto the next wound. “And you’re gonna put that on my arm!? Hell no!”

“If I don’t you’ll need to see Jenny, or have Rosaline take you to the vet, this looks terrible.” Munkustrap carefully lifted Tugger’s paw, looking at the raw, blistered skin, the fur around it completely burnt off.

“Oh boy, great choices! Fine, fine, just put it on. I may throw up on you though.” Tugger looked away as Munkustrap carefully cleaned around the burn, letting out a howl when he felt the ointment being smeared on. “AGH! Damn!” Tugger yanked his paw back, “Can’t you be more gentle with that!?”

“I _can’t_ be more gentle with it! It’s going to _burn_ , and I can’t _do anything about it!_ ” Munkustrap snarled right in his face.

Tugger flinched back at the sudden outburst from his brother, his ears pinning back. “Whoa, Straps.”

Munkustrap’s breath hitched in his throat, his eyes turning away in embarrassment as he backed off. He had quieted again, “...Sorry.”

Munkustrap was not a cat that readily showed any form of anger. Irritation or annoyance, yes, but never anger. Tugger knew the only time Munkustrap ever did was when he was terrified. He could hear it now in Munkustrap's voice. His words, his mannerisms, they were dripping with fear. 

“Straps…Hey.” He reached out, putting his paw on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m alright. I’ll be alright.”

The look Munkustrap gave him nearly tore Tugger apart. It was a look of raw guilt and anguish. “He could have killed you, Tugger. I should have been there with you. If I hadn't been asleep…"

Tugger pulled him closer, giving him a smile. “You know, a smart cat once told me that we always blame ourselves after everything is said and done. That we think about what we should have or would have done, when there wasn’t anything we could have done.” He bumped his head against Munkustraps', “We didn’t know this was going to happen.”

Munkustrap let out a quiet sigh, “I know. You’re right, I’m sorry. I just can’t help but feel responsible for this. He was looking for me.” The Guardian continued his work, spreading the ointment over Tugger's arm, the Maine Coon hissing at the sharp burn.

Tugger gritted his fangs until his brother was finished, letting out a slow breath as Munkustrap started to bandage his arm. "Looking, but not found. I made sure of that. Everlasting, I'm going to be sick."

Munkustrap quickly helped Tugger to the edge of the basin, turning his nose away as Tugger retched from the pain. His paw slid between the Maine Coon's shoulders in comfort. "You're staying here for a few days to heal. I'm not letting you go back out there, not while Macavity is skulking about."

"No protest here." Tugger groaned as he sat back on the basin, wiping his mouth with a paw.

"Besides…" Munkustrap looked at him with a smile, "This would be the perfect time to introduce you to Emily."

Tugger blinked at him, "While I look like this!?" He gestured at himself, at his wounds and disheveled fur, and pulled a disgusted face. "Are you crazy? She'll throw me out like a dirty stray."

But Munkustrap had a faint sparkle in his eyes. "Don't worry, I have it all figured out…"


	9. The Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Tugger finally meets the love of Munkustrap's life, and no it's not Demeter. She a close second though. ;3
> 
> And in which an unexpected visitor arrives at the house.
> 
> I wasn't very happy with the ending, but I didn't want to keep playing around with it forever, so here it is as is!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome! Don't be afraid of offending me if you want to correct anything! It's how we grow and learn!

This wasn’t going to work.

At least that's what Tugger kept telling himself as Munkustrap bustled about the basement of Emily's home. He had pushed a few boxes over, their contents spilling over the floor, roughing them up to look like a struggle. He broke a few insignificant things and spread them about, all the while Tugger stared at him from his place under a dining chair against the wall.

What was Munkustrap thinking? His eyes were so determined, so set in deep thought as he limped in a circle around the basement a few times, observing the mess he made. It was like he was building a set, creating a scene in his mind. "Alright, I think this will do."

Tugger just blinked at him, head quirking to the side. "What exactly ARE you doing anyway?"

Munkustrap made his way back over to Tugger, standing beside him with a bright, confident smile. "Well, my plan is to have you down here in the basement when Emily comes home. Trapped." He gestured with his paw to the broken window. "That will be how you got in, but you can't reach it again, so you became stuck down here, tearing up the room in a panic."

So it was a staged scene. Munkustrap started circling again, he clearly put a lot of thought into it. "When she comes home, I'll lead her down here, and when she sees the mess you let her see you. Simple as that. What do you think?"

"I think you’re still high on those drugs from the vet." Did he mention this wasn't going to work? There was no way Emily would just accept him like that. "What if she bolts back up the stairs and calls the pound? What if she just picks me up and throws me out? Did you ever think of that?"

Munkustrap looked almost offended that he would suggest such a thing. "She would never. You've been around her for the past month, Tugger, you KNOW what she's like. You've seen her mannerisms. If anything, it will take every ounce of will power she has not to scoop you up and cradle you like her own kitten."

He was right about that. How could he be so right all the time? But Tugger still found himself feeling apprehensive in spite of Munkustrap's certainty. "...Can I confess something to you?"

Munkustrap quieted at the question, moving in closer to him. “You know you can speak to me about anything."

"I'm…" Tugger swallowed, shifting back and forth nervously on his feet. "I'm scared, alright? I want this. Everlasting, I don't think I've wanted anything more than this. It's just... I'm afraid of what will happen if this doesn't work. I'll be-"

"You WON'T be homeless, Tugger." Munkustrap finished for him. His voice was firm, but Tugger could hear the compassion behind it. "I won't let you be left wanting. If this doesn't work, if Emily, for whatever strange reason, rejects you, then I will do everything in my power to find you a new, suitable home. I swear to you."

Tugger could feel a heat envelop his face as he turned away. He couldn't meet Munkustrap's eyes. It may seem like such a simple thing, but to a cat, to Tugger, this was quite possibly one of the most generous things anyone would ever have done for him. 

His voice had gone quiet when he spoke again. "...You don't have to do that. I don't...I don't deserve that."

"You do, I will, and that's final." Munkustrap got in close, brushing their heads together affectionately. "You've done so much for me. Please, let me do this for you."

Tugger returned that soft bump, still feeling very uncertain. He didn’t know what to say in response, so he didn't even try to speak, he just nodded.

“Trust me. Everything will be alright.” With that Munkustrap left his side and headed up the stairs, disappearing into the hallway. He pushed the door shut, leaving Tugger alone in the basement.

Tugger sat there in silence, underneath the dusty chair, letting out a breath. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the year. No, he was terrified now. He trusted his brother, he trusted in his confidence in Emily, but it was difficult to not be afraid when so much was now at stake.

His thoughts turned back to his own home, to Rosaline, and he started to wonder how she would react once she realized he wasn't coming back. Would she miss him? Would she move onto the next cat to show off? Tugger didn't know.

How sad was that? That he had no idea if she would even miss him, or even notice he was gone? Perhaps that was an answer in and of itself already.

Tugger wasn’t sure how long he had sat there for, waiting, when he heard that familiar jingle of keys. The front door to the house opened, and Munkustrap suddenly started mewling frantically at the basement door. Tugger moved further under the chair when he heard her voice. “James? Sweet pea, what’s wrong?”

This was it. His fear was building again when he heard the door open and Munkustrap came back down the steps, mewling as Emily followed him down. “What’s gotten into you? What in the world..!? Look at this mess!”

“Get ready, Tugger.” Munkustrap froze, getting down low, staring in Tugger’s direction, but he had a soft smile. “It’ll be alright.”

Tugger's heart was racing as he watched Emily step into the basement, looking at the toppled boxes, the mess of clothes and linens, and the broken keepsakes that littered the floor. “What happened down-Oh..! Oh my...Oh my goodness." She had turned to the chair, taking a step back in shock. Her voice had suddenly quieted.

After a month of hiding and watching from a distance, a month of silently observing her, their eyes finally met, soft hazel to honey brown. Tugger felt something electric surge through his spine as they stared at each other, a heat spreading from his heart. It was warm, soft, and it terrified him. 

Tugger kept himself hidden underneath the chair, cowering under her gaze. He felt such anxiety he was sure he had started to shake. “Oh, goodness…oh, sweetheart.”

Emily got down on her knees to peer under the chair, keeping a respectful distance, “Hey there, sweetheart. Did you do all this? Oh, baby, you look so scared…”

The irritation in her voice over the mess had disappeared, replaced with a soft, gentle tone, but one that had an underlying excitement to it. “It’s okay, baby…it’s okay, can you come out? Don’t be scared.”

She reached out a slow hand, and Tugger found himself unconsciously backing further under the chair, anxiety starting to overwhelm him. "Straps… I… I can't…"

"You can. Don't be afraid. It's alright." Munkustrap gently encouraged him, standing behind Emily. 

She moved in a little closer, sitting on her heels, hand outstretched. "Come on, baby…it's okay."

"Trust me, Tugger. Trust HER." Munkustrap whispered, "Go to her."

It took every ounce of courage he had, but slowly, with great hesitation, Tugger stretched his head out and took a step toward her hand. He pushed his whiskers forward and sniffed at her fingertips. She smelled faintly like Munkustrap, but he also smelled something else.

She smelled like all the books in the sitting room, the ink pots on the writing desk, and embers from the fireplace: warm, comforting, welcoming.

She smelled like home…

“That’s it, sweetheart…come on.” Tugger eased himself out from under the chair, and her fingertips met his head. That same surge of electricity shot through his skin, and his body started to tremble as her nails slowly scratched over the fur on his scruff. He was briefly terrified that she would suddenly grab it, that she would haul him up the stairs and suddenly toss him out the front door. The moment disappeared when her hand moved lower, to his shoulders, and scratched him there. “That’s it, baby. Did you get stuck in here? I’m so sorry, I should get that window fixed. It’s alright now, it’s going to be alright. I got you.”

Tugger didn’t care about the window, the mess, he didn’t care about anything at that moment. His anxiety melted away at her touch, his fear seemed like such a silly thing now. His eyes closed as she gently gathered him up, easing him closer to her. He found himself crawling into her lap, his breath hitching as she stroked her hand down the length of his body. Unconsciously, he started to purr, pressing his head into the crook of her elbow and curling up against her stomach.

He knew this was going to work the entire time.

***

Tugger now understood why Munkustrap was so in love with Emily, and he didn't know why he hadn't accepted this offer sooner.

After he had been introduced to her in the basement, Emily had taken him upstairs and confined him to the bathroom with a food bowl, a water dish, and blankets placed into the tub to create a little nest. At first he thought he had been tricked, that she was now about to call the pound, and he went into a brief panic. He had scratched at the door, reaching his paw underneath, yowling in his desperation to escape. But Munkustrap was there with him, standing sentry by the door. He rested his own paw on Tugger’s, to offer him reassurance and words of encouragement. She just needed time to figure out what to do with him.

That had been a few days ago.

Now, Tugger was free. He layed stretched out by the windowsill again, his favorite perch, soaking in the heat of the sun. His burnt arm was wrapped in a fresh bandage, his fur brushed out, the wounds on his neck nearly fully healed. He felt so relaxed and warm. So safe.

Emily was in the hallway, speaking into the phone as she got ready for work. "Yeah, I found him in my basement, poor thing came in through the broken window. The vet came over, said he doesn't have a chip or anything like that, but he seems too friendly to be a stray. Maybe he was abused? I don't know, he had burns on him when I found him."

Tugger opened his eyes, glancing to the door, his ear swivelling toward Emily. "I…I think so. I mean, I was considering it, but after James got hurt, I didn't think I was ready for it."

Munkustrap climbed up onto the windowsill, sitting down beside Tugger. Emily had peeked into the room, giving them both a gentle smile before disappearing again. "James seems smitten with him though…I think he made his choice.” She laughed softly, “I think it's official then."

"You hear that, Straps? It's official. I'm your new house mate." Tugger smirked as he rolled onto his back to sun his belly. 

Munkustrap gave him a playful smile, his tail flicking in amusement. "You're not going to make me regret this, are you?"

"Nah. Why would I want to mess this up?" His eyes briefly turned to his brother, a grin on his face. "This is probably the best thing that's happened to me since Misto said yes."

Munkustrap chuckled softly at that, "I'm sure he's missing you terribly. You haven't seen each other for a few days."

"He knows I was coming here, I'm sure he's not…" Tugger had gone quiet, his eyes narrowed as he pressed his nose to the window and looked across the street. "...Are you kidding me?"

"What is it?" Munkustrap turned to look with him, then let out a loud laugh. "Well, it seems your absence was noticed."

Across the street, sitting on the curb, an old ginger and white Tom stared at them. His brown tail thrashed as he eyed them both with deep green eyes.

Skimbleshanks.

Tugger was so confused. "How the hell… how…how does HE know where you live? I thought-"

"How do you think I got back here after the accident in the first place? You think I walked? He's the only one besides you that knows." Munkustrap made a gesture with his paw towards Skimbleshanks, moving it in a wide circle, his head nodding to the left.

Skimbleshanks stood and trotted across the street toward the house, Munkustrap carefully jumping down from the window sill. He stumbled when he hit the ground, falling on his hip with a hiss of pain.

"Will you stop jumping on everything!? You want to break it all over again?" Tugger quickly followed him to the floor, reaching out and helping him back to his feet, "And I'm not finished with you! You told Skimbleshanks where you lived, but you didn't tell ME!? I'm offended!"

"I didn't have to tell you." Munkustrap shook off the pain, stepping away from Tugger and limping toward the door. He glanced back over his shoulder, shooting his brother his own playful grin, "You followed me home so many times you knew it by heart." He laughed at the dumbfounded look on Tugger's face as he headed out of the sitting room, pausing to give Emily's legs a rub before she headed out the door.

Tugger followed after him, his nose wrinkling. "How did you know!? I thought for sure I was hidden!"

Munkustrap headed down into the basement, climbing up a pile of boxes to the basement window. "I have finely tuned senses. Not that it was ever hard to miss your scent. You stink of potpourri."

Tugger stuttered at his words, his fur bristling. "I do NOT smell like POTPOURRI!" Of course as he said that he sniffed at himself. "Do I?"

Munkustrap simply laughed and disappeared out the broken window, Tugger not far behind. Skimbleshanks was waiting for them in the backyard when they arrived, "Munkustrap! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, lad!"

"Skimble, welcome! It's good to see you." Munkustrap grasped his paws and leaned in to brush their heads together, reacquainting themselves with each other's scents. "How have you been? It's been far too long."

"Can't complain, my boy. Look at you! If I didn't know any better I would say it never happened at all! You look pristine, lad! How are you feeling?"

Munkustrap lifted his leg and stretched his foot, his face slightly pinching in pain, "Sore and weak, but almost one hundred percent recovered. Thanks to Tugger here."

Said cat smirked as he came up behind Munkustrap, paws crossed over his chest. "What's up, old Tom? You missed me so much you came looking for me?"

Skimbleshanks sputtered at him, turning away with an indignant look. "If you must know, it was Mistoffelees that asked after you, lad. I was just in the neighborhood, thought I should check up on Munk here, and since I knew you would happen to be here I decided to check on you, too. If you had simply stayed in the Junkyard and out of Munk's business, I wouldn't have had to."

That smirk Tugger sported dropped for a brief moment. He put on an air of indifference, giving Skimbleshanks a sideways glance. "Look who’s talking, hypocrite. SOMEONE had to be here to take care of him while he was hurt. No one else could be bothered with the task."

Skimbleshanks bristled. "His human could have done that without you barging in like you owned the place, kit."

"I'm not a kit!"

"Both of you, please." Munkustrap stepped in between them, fixing Skimbleshanks with a firm look. "I haven't seen you in so long, Skimble, but if all you're here to do is chastise my brother for coming here and tending to me, this visit might be short lived."

Skimbleshanks blinked at him, then let out a breath. "Aye, you're right, lad. I'm just-" The railway cat went quiet, his eyes giving Tugger a hard stare. "...Laddie. What happened to you?"

Tugger blinked, looking down at himself, at the bandage on his arm, and he quickly hid it behind his back. "Oh, you know, got into a fight. I’m fine, Em-” He froze, stopping himself, “Straps’ human took care of it for me.”

He had nearly forgotten, it was supposed to be a secret. He was so used to being open about it with Munkustrap he almost casually let it out. If Skimbleshanks noticed his slip up he didn’t show it, he was just staring incredulously at Munkustrap. “She knows?”

“Indeed, she knows.” The Guardian looked so happy as he glanced at Tugger. “In fact, she liked him so much she decided to make him my new house mate.”

Skimbleshanks turned back to Tugger, who suddenly looked a bit sheepish. “Yeah she...she kind of found me and adopted me? It was really sudden. She made it official this morning. Guess I won her over with my irresistible charm.”

The irritation on Skimbleshanks’ face faded, and he nodded. “Well then, I suppose congratulations are in order, and apologies.” He reached out a paw to Tugger, giving him a smile, “Forgive me?”

It was so easy. His time with Munkustrap, all that he’s learned, the time he’s taken to grow as a cat, as a brother, it was simple. Tugger reached his paw out and grasped the old cat’s, giving him a grin, “Yeah, sure, why not? You’re forgiven.”

Skimbleshanks shook himself and cleared his throat, straightening his vest. “Alright then!” He quickly changed the subject, “Onto the reason I came here. We all want to know, are you up to coming back to the Yard today, my boy?”

The look that crossed Munkustrap’s face was one of pure excitement. He looked at Tugger, then back to Skimbleshanks, and his tail lifted high. “...Yes. I believe I am.”


	10. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Munkustrap finally returns to the Junkyard and is reunited with his family.
> 
> And in which Munkustrap and Tugger have a final conversation that solidifies their reforged relationship with each other.
> 
> I want to thank everyone that's encouraged me to keep going, that's given me such lovely comments and ideas, and have stuck with me while I wrote this. Who would have thought that, after a decade of hating writing, that I would come to love it again? And that it would be Cats that brought me back into it?
> 
> So here it is, the last chapter of Reforged Brotherhood.

Tugger let out a heavy sigh as he curled up on his high perch, resting his face on his paws. He had a perfect view of the central clearing from where he laid, and below him the rest of the Junkyard was alight with celebration.

A few hours ago, Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, and he had finally made the return journey back to the Junkyard, though Munkustrap had to be carried on Tugger's back half way along. It almost hurt how eager and excited he was to return, to the point he had worn himself out in his haste.

The three of them were first greeted by Alonzo when they made it back to the Junkyard. The patched Tom had been standing sentry at the tunnel entrance. He had nearly tackled Munkustrap upon seeing him come through, pulling him into a fierce embrace, holding him so tight Skimbleshanks had to pull him off to keep him from hurting the tired Guardian. 

Tugger had seen tears in Alonzo's eyes when they finally came apart and rubbed their heads together to share scents. Not that Tugger could blame him, Alonzo was one of the few that saw just how horribly Munkustrap had been injured that day.

With their reintroduction done, Tugger and Alonzo had helped Munkustrap walk to the central clearing. Old Deuteronomy was still there, sitting and dozing on the tire with the kittens crowded around his feet. Alonzo had let out a sharp whistle and all of their heads lifted up at once to look in their direction.

There was a beat of silence, of wide eyed stares, as Munkustrap stepped away from his entourage. He crouched down and spread his arms open, calling for them all, and Tugger swore the Junkyard had exploded.

The kittens all squealed and yowled in delight as they rushed the Guardian, nearly knocking him down as they swarmed and climbed on top of him. There were papping paws, licks, nuzzles, and definitely more tears. Tugger didn't think there had been a dry eye in the Junkyard that day.

Some of the adults had come, hearing the commotion, and Jennyanydots had darted forward upon seeing Munkustrap. She was openly sobbing as she gathered him up into her arms, grooming his face and ears more for her own comfort than anything else. Jellylorum came up beside them, helping to ease Jenny off before she unintentionally hurt Munkustrap, but also so she could get her own hug in as well. Everyone was ecstatic to see him returned, safe and healed.

When everyone had their fill of him, they had backed away, parting the crowd to allow a delighted Old Deuteronomy to slowly amble forward. Munkustrap had tried to be polite, to stand and bow in respect before his leader, but the old cat had simply closed the distance between them, drawing him in for his own embrace. He was just as excited and relieved to see him as the kittens were.

During this reunion, Tugger had stood back quietly, arms crossed, watching the Jellicles crowd around his brother, only intervening when he could see the pain becoming too much for the silver tabby to bear. As much as it irked him a little that no one was paying himself any attention, he had enough insight to know how selfish that was right now.

Tugger had turned when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, approaching Munkustrap and giving him a pap on the shoulder. His brother blinked at him, looking by the large tire where he indicated, and his eyes had gone wide.

Bombalurina stood by a pile of crates, slightly bent over, her paws resting on another Queen's shoulders. The other looked on with shy, amber eyes framed in gold, clearly waiting for an opportunity to come and give her own greeting.

Demeter.

There was no hesitation. Munkustrap broke away from the crowd, limping toward the golden Queen. She glanced back at Bombalurina, who gave her an encouraging nudge, and she slowly came out to meet him, her eyes full of guilt as she stopped before him. Munkustrap was trembling as he stared at her, his shaking paws lifting up to cup her face, as if testing to be sure she were actually real.

Demeter put her paws on his, staring into his eyes, her own wet with tears. She was about to speak, but only managed a surprised squeak as Munkustrap scooped her up, lifting her off the ground and into his arms. He guided her legs around his waist as he held her as close as he possibly could, his nose burying into her shoulder fur to drink in her scent.

Her weight caused Munkustrap to stumble backwards, crying out in pain as he was sent to the ground, landing hard on his rear with her in his lap. Skimble and Jenny nearly rushed forward to help him, but Tugger held them back, giving the mates the space they needed. Demeter tried to apologise, to back off of him, but Munkustrap just held her even tighter, quietly begging her not to let him go.

The Junkyard had gone silent then as Munkustrap’s strength waned, his tears flowing freely to soak her fur. Demeter quietly encircled him with her arms, cradling him, murmuring her reassurances as she groomed his ears in comfort. It brought tears to everyone's eyes to see them reunited. All of them knew how hard Demeter had taken it when she learned what had happened.

After that, the two had disappeared together to...reacquaint themselves, leaving the Jellicles to their celebration. Tugger knew this day had been coming, but he didn't think he had been ready for it. His thoughts had turned back to himself and Munkustrap, to their relationship, and he briefly wondered...would it last? It had been just the two of them for so long now, allowing both of them to finally get to know each other on a more intimate level, to catch up on all they missed as they grew apart in their kittenhoods. Tugger wasn't ready to let that go.

Tugger couldn’t help but think that something was about to change, something he didn’t like. It was irrational, he knew it was. There was no way, after all they had done for each other, that Munkustrap would let their relationship break apart again like that. But that nagging voice still stuck in the back of Tugger’s mind, a lingering doubt that slowly gnawed away at him.

He was starting to feel…lonely.

He closed his eyes with a soft huff, intent on taking a nap, anything to distract himself from such thoughts, when a minty smell drifted over his nose. He bristled in alarm until a paw slid over his shoulder and soft buzz filled the air, making his fur stand up with static. There was no faking that familiarity. 

Tugger rolled over, a grin plastered on his face as he turned to the one that would dare to sneak up on him like that. "Well, good evening, Sparkles. You come here often?"

Mistoffelees gave him a cheeky smile as he swung his leg over Tugger's hips and straddled him, laying down on top of him, "Only when you can be bothered to show up, you terrible bore."

Tugger gasped dramatically, "How dare you? I'll have you know I was quite busy these last few days. Having a brother to take care of is hard work, you should try it sometime."

"Still too busy for me? I'm offended." Mistoffelees sat up, crossing his arms with a playful pout, but he paused when he saw the bandage coiled around his mate's arm. He took Tugger's paw in his own, pulling it closer to examine it. "Tugger..! What did you do this time?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking." He gently pulled it out of his grasp, taking hold of his paw to give it a soft lick. He couldn't keep anything from his mate. “Macavity showed up at the house. Ah-ah, I said I'm fine." He quickly added when he saw the horrified look on his smaller companion's face. "I kicked his ass. Trust me, he won't be coming back around for a while."

He could see his little mate bristling, the pinpoints of light in his sleek black coat growing stronger and brighter. "He hurt you."

"I'm okay, Misto. Relax.” He pulled his mate down on top of him, nuzzling their noses together. "Really, I taught him a lesson he won't soon forget. You don't mess with the Rum Tum Tugger. You'll have your tail handed to you."

Mistoffelees let out a quiet mewl as Tugger held him close, smiling as he returned the gentle nuzzles. "I’m glad you’re alright. I missed you, Tugs.”

“I missed you too, Sparkles.” He slid his paws through Mistoffelees’ fur, taking a deep breath of his scent, admiring every inch of him he could touch and see. “You know, I don’t think I tell you enough how beautiful you are, how wonderful you smell, how phenomenal you are.”

Mistoffelees lifted his head, looking him in the eyes, “You know, I’ve noticed you’re so much more cuddly lately than you’ve ever been, and I don’t think I’ve heard you compliment me so much. Is everything okay?”

“Well…” He paused for a brief moment, taking the opportunity to look into Mistoffelees’ icy blue eyes. He could get lost in them if he stared for too long. “Let’s just say I’ve come to have a greater appreciation for everything I have.” 

Tugger gave Mistoffelees’ face a slow, loving lick, earning himself a giggle from his mate. “There could come a day where we might not see each other for a long time, or...or ever again, you know? I don’t want to waste a single moment of the time we have.”

“What, do you think I’m going to leave you or something? Or… you me?” Mistoffelees suddenly looked concerned.

Tugger countered by rolling over, putting Mistoffelees underneath him, covering his smaller body with his fluffy fur, “Nah...Never, Sparkles. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. How much I love you.”

His mate let out a quiet giggle in response as he was squished under his larger companion. “I love you too, Tugs.”

Those poisonous thoughts in the back of his mind were fading as he laid there with Mistoffelees, grooming him as the sun set and the stars started to shine brightly above them. To Tugger however, they could never shine as brilliantly as the beautiful little magician that lay beneath him.

***

When Munkustrap reemerged far into the night, he had a radiance about him. He looked so much happier and relaxed, if not very flustered. Demeter had reappeared with him, a smug, but playful look in her eyes. It was nearing dawn, and those with families needed to return to their homes.

Demeter and Bombalurina left together, Jennyanydots escorting Old Deuteronomy home before returning herself, leaving Munkustrap to head home with Tugger. The Guardian was absolutely exhausted, resting upon Tugger’s back with his arms around his shoulders, face pressed into his mane. “Sorry about this…”

Tugger adjusted Munkustrap on his back, getting his paws under his tail and hoisting him up higher, “Sorry for what? I don’t mind.” He could smell a flowery scent, smothering Munkustrap’s natural ashy smell, and Tugger couldn’t help but grin. “It was a good idea to go back. You sure seemed to have a good time.”

Munkustrap snorted softly, and Tugger could feel his face warm against his shoulder, “Don’t make fun of me… I missed her.”

“Oh, TERRIBLY I’m sure. So much so you're bringing her home with you. You are drenched in her scent." Tugger laughed as Munkustrap swatted the back of his head. "Careful! I might just drop you and leave you to crawl home."

"As if you would ever."

Tugger just shook his head as his laughter died away, continuing on their way back home. The sun was starting to rise, causing the morning fog to sparkle, the dew drops on the grass starting to glisten as they caught the light. It was a beautiful, calm morning. "Tugs..?"

"Hm?" He glanced over his shoulder, "Sup, Straps? You alright?"

"Y-Yes… I…" Munkustrap was quiet for a moment, tightening his hold on Tugger's shoulders. "I just wanted to say… I don't think I could ever thank you enough, for everything you've done for me these last few weeks."

Tugger stopped walking, frowning as he listened to Munkustrap speak. What brought this on? "Words, deeds, there is NOTHING I could do to even come close to showing you my gratitude. I always repay my debts, but I think this is a debt I will carry with me for the rest of my life."

"...No, Straps." Tugger carefully eased Munkustrap down off his back, helping him to sit on Emily's garden wall so they could talk properly. "You don't owe me anything. In fact…I'd like to consider us even."

Munkustrap blinked at him, "I don't understand…"

Tugger sank down onto the wall beside him, "You know, since that day, I had always blamed myself for what happened. Even to this day some part of me still does. I was right behind you, if I had pushed myself to run faster, if I had followed you sooner, I don't know… it might never have happened."

Munkustrap was silent as he patiently listened. "When you were sent home, I couldn't eat or sleep. I kept thinking about it, I kept having nightmares about it, kept playing it over and over in my head. What could I have done differently? What MORE could I have done? Misto tried to talk to me about it, but the guilt, it just kept eating at me."

He shook his head, he was rambling. "What I'm trying to say is that I felt I had a debt to YOU, one I would never be able to repay. I felt like I had this obligation to come here, not only to get answers for why it happened, but to make up for not stopping it. I don't even know when that changed, but...it was like you said before."

He looked at his brother then, into his tired eyes, and he smiled. "I was just glad you were still here, and I just wanted you to know how grateful I was that you were. I started liking coming here, I looked forward to it, it wasn't an obligation anymore. I mean, look at us now. We're sitting here, at OUR home, talking more than we have ever talked before. Do you think this would have happened a month ago?"

Munkustrap returned his smile, turning to look up at the house. "No, I suppose not. You know, as crazy as this might sound, I'm thankful to Macavity."

He chuckled at the look Tugger gave him. "Hear me out. If it weren't for him we wouldn't be like this right now, would we? Sharing a home, sitting and talking like this, caring for each other, neither of us would have ever considered this if it weren't for what he did. So, as twisted as it is, I do owe him some gratitude for bringing us back together, for reforging our relationship."

"Well, it was him that broke it in the first place, wasn't it? Seems fitting it was him that fixed it."

They both shared a soft laugh at that, and their ears perked as they heard a muffled cry come from inside the house. "James! Duke! Here kitty, kitty! Breakfast!"

"That's our cue. Everlasting, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that name though." Tugger stood up, taking Munkustrap's paw and helping him to his feet.

The Guardian slowly limped past him, heading for the basement window, "I think it suits you. Why, what name did Rosaline give you?"

Tugger snorted and made a face, "Leonidas. Very unoriginal. Alright, I look like a lion, I get it. Duke though? That doesn’t fit me at all."

Munkustrap turned to him, a sparkle in his eyes. "A Duke is the title given to nobility that ranks just below the Monarch. It's the highest honorific one can receive and she gave that title to you. I think it's almost poetic."

...Tugger hadn't thought about it that way. Munkustrap's third name was that of a King, and he was the leader of the Jellicles when their father was away. How fitting was it that she named him one step down from him. "...Wow. You're right. It is, isn't it? Damn it, how can you do that all the time? Make everything sound so right!?"

Munkustrap just laughed and gave him a knowing look. "Come, I'm starving and my bed is calling my name."

"Ah… you go on ahead. I have one last thing I need to take care of."

Munkustrap looked back at him, his ears folding back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I promise it's nothing bad. It'll only take a second and then I'll be right behind you. It's just something I need to do for myself. Closure, if you want to call it that."

Munkustrap stared at him for a long moment, but in the end he just nodded. "I'll be inside. Don’t hesitate to call if you need me."

Munkustrap disappeared through the window and into the basement, leaving Tugger alone. He stepped back, turning his gaze upward, staring at the house, their house. He still found it so strange, calling it that.

He turned away and headed back toward the fence, to some bushes that lined the length of it. He crouched down and slipped under the branches, rummaging through the leaves and pulling out a strap of spiked leather he had hidden there.

His broken collar.

He smiled at it, his eyes softening. "I guess I do owe you a little gratitude as well, for giving me my first home. I am sorry though, I wish it had worked out between us. But some things just aren't meant to be, I suppose."

He started to dig a hole under the bush. "I did love you, even if you didn't really feel the same. But hey, it’s alright, maybe there's someone else out there that will make you feel for them what I did for you."

He dropped the collar into the hole, folding the dirt over top of it and patting it down. "Good-bye, Rosaline. Thank you, for everything."

With that he headed back, leaving the buried collar behind, the last thing that tethered him to his old home, disappearing through the window after his brother. Who needed the Jellicle Choice when you had a loving family to give you a brand new life?


End file.
